Consecuencias: Libro Dos: Un Nuevo Orden
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Ha pasado un año de haber vencido a Beryl y a Metallia. Endymion está a punto de ser coronado Rey de Terra mientras que Neptuno y Urano están intentando matarlo para vengar a su Princesa. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como deberían de ser. /Traducción del Original de S.Wright\
1. Prologo

ACTUALIZACIÓN: me he dado cuenta que muchos de ustedes han leído este prologo y luego ya no continúan leyendo los siguientes capítulos. Les aseguro que la historia valdrá la pena, y si no lo han hecho les recuerdo leer el primer libro, para que entiendan un poco mas. He estado actualizando mucho mas seguido así que espero terminar pronto la historia. Gracias!

* * *

Hola! Al fin comencé a traducir el segundo libro de Consecuencias, así que si no hay leído el número uno les recomiendo que se den una pasadita por mi perfil y lo busquen. Hasta el momento el autor ha terminado el libro número tres, pero no sé cuánto me llevara traducir este libro, espero que no mucho, así que no nos preocupemos por eso todavía… Solo serán 11 capítulos incluido el prologo... hoy les daré un premio y subiré el prologo y dos capítulos mas, así que solo faltarían 8, lo cual no suena tan mal jejejejejejejee...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, y recuerden que es una traducción de la historia original de Sean Wright. Además que tampoco soy dueña de Sailor Moon.

Recuerden que al igual que el Libro Uno, esta historia tiene un lenguaje mas adulto (malas palabras y cosas así)... que lo disfruten!

* * *

Consecuencias: Libro Dos: Un Nuevo Orden

* * *

Ha pasado un año de haber vencido a Beryl y a Metallia. Endymion está a punto de ser coronado Rey de Terra y Neptuno y Urano están intentando matarlo para vengar a su Princesa. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como deberían de ser.

* * *

Prologo

Habían estado ocultándose desde que el maldito grupo militar salió de su escondite bajo la tierra y comenzó a reclutar gente para su propósito de conquistar Terra. Huyendo y ocultándose como criminales cuando realmente la amenaza del mundo estaba siendo alabado como un héroe conquistador de antaño.

Haruka Tenou tiro su más reciente copia del L.A Times y maldijo.

"¿Qué pasa, Ruka?" le pregunto su compañera mientras que llegaba a la puerta principal de su pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones.

Haruka gruño, queriendo desesperadamente pegarle a algo, preferiblemente el hermoso rostro del impostor que se llamaba si mismo Rey Endymion. Realmente aun le sorprendía lo rápido que la gente de Terra lo habían aceptado como su amo y señor. Pluto les había dicho que tomaría un profundo sueño de purificación para que el odio en los corazones de los terrícolas fueran borrados y las Senshi pudieran colocar en el poder a la princesa como Reina de Terra. Pero este hombre desconocido que literalmente había salido de la nada había logrado en menos de un año lo que Pluto había dicho que tardaría miles de años y se había declarado soberano de toda Terra en su primera aparición ante el grupo de líderes del mundo.

Para Haruka, nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo los terrícolas podían ser tan ignorantes? ¿Estaban bajo alguna clase de hechizo que simplemente no les importaba ser controlados por este—este charlatán? Realmente no lo comprendía.

"Ha pasado un año desde la caída del Reino Oscuro," dijo Michiru Kaioh. "Desde entonces no hemos escuchado nada de Pluto. ¿Piensas que este impostor ha logrado de alguna manera capturar a las demás?"

Haruka resoplo despectivamente. "No, Pluto no es como las Inners, tendría mucho más sentido común para evitar ser capturada."

Michiru asintió, pero no tenía tanta convicción como Haruka en las habilidades de la Senshi más antigua. Había algo erróneo en toda la situación y estaba mucho más preocupada en el silencio de Pluto de lo que dejaba ver. Sintió otro dolor de cabeza venir. Los músculos en su cuello y hombros se tensaron. Pensó sobre su misión, la última cosa que Pluto les había dicho antes de dejarlas en Hong Kong.

"_Las Inners han traicionado a nuestra Princesa y se han unido con el Impostor. El traicionándolas las ha destruido así como a nuestra futura Reina."_

_Haruka se dio la vuelta, lagrimas comenzaban a caer libremente sobre su rostro._

_Michiru se llevó una mano a su corazón cuando las noticias se volvieron reales para ella. "¿Ha matado a nuestra Princesa?" preguntó __con esfuerzo__._

_Pluto asintió. "Pero no nos preocupes por eso. La Princesa volverá a nacer ya que es su destino el gobernar este planeta."_

"_¿Y qué debemos hacer?"_

"_Debemos matar al Impostor." Dijo Pluto gravemente. "Debemos vengar a nuestra Princesa y preparar este planeta para su regreso."_

¿Cómo se suponía que iban a lograrlo con cada agencia legal del mundo buscándolas? Se preguntaba Michiru. La coronación de Endymion seria en un mes y ella dudaba que ella y Haruka vivieran tanto tiempo.

Haruka había matado a cuatro policías en Kurdistán mientras que estaban intentando cruzar la frontera. En consecuencia Endymion había ordenado a su gente que les dispararan al verlas o si se resistían en su captura. Lo que había pasado en Kurdistán había sido un accidente. Haruka solo había pensado en atrasar al vehículo policial pero termino destruyendo el primer jeep y el segundo choco contra este terminando en una terrible explosión. Pero después del edicto de Endymion, Haruka se volvió imprudente. Hizo estallar el infierno en el Medio Oriente, provoco y ataco abiertamente a la policía y a los soldados no importando a donde fueran y muchas veces casi fueron capturadas por los cambios de temperamento de Haruka. Michiru finalmente había logrado razonar con su compañera. Habían sido perseguidas hasta Marrakesh, el Rey de Marruecos había prometido a Endymion llevarle sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata. Haruka quería llegar al Palacio Real y tomar la cabeza del Rey y ponerla en una bandeja de plata, pero Michiru le había rogado que no lo hiciera. Le había rogado por horas, diciéndole que tenían que escapar. Tenían que huir. Endymion vendría pronto a Marruecos o al Norte de África. Tenían que correr, tenían que volar. Había rogado y finalmente Haruka se había ido con ella, dejando África atrás, y escapando a Lisboa antes dejar Europa y dirigirse a Sur Americe para viajar al Norte, esperando evadir a los terrícolas y aprender un poco más del hombre que se llamaba a si mismo sin duda el Rey de Terra.

Michiru recogió el periódico y estudio la foto del que pronto seria coronado como Rey y una vez más sintió algo familiar. "Me gustaría tener más información sobre este Endymion. ¿Quién es y de dónde salió?"

En una ola de rabia, Haruka se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa de la cocina y pateo las sillas fuera de su camino, asustando a la chica de cabello aguamarina. "¡No me importa quién es!" gruño, "Todo lo que sé es que es malévolo. Este es el lugar de nacimiento de nuestra Princesa. Debía ser nuestro Reino. El Milenio de Plata tendría que haber renacido en este planeta."

"Los terrícolas han escogido a su líder," le recordó Michiru. "No podemos forzarlos a aceptar algo más."

"¡Ellos no escogieron nada!" Haruka se dio la vuelta. Michiru dio un paso hacia atrás. "¡Este planeta era nuestro destino! Finalmente tendríamos paz y viviríamos con nuestra Princesa, pero ahora somos unas marginadas, acechadas por este impostor que ha matado a nuestra futura Reina—"

"Ruka, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que la Princesa y las Inner Senshi están muertas."

"¿Entonces dónde están?" demando. "Después de que el Endymion ese destruyo el Delta, ¿Qué paso con las Senshi?"

Cuando Michiru no contesto, Haruka se dio la vuelta. "El las mato." Dijo fríamente. "Pluto nos dijo que lo hizo. El trabajo con Beryl por amor—"

Michiru comenzó a acercase a ella, pero el sonido de las sirenas acercándose lleno el ambiente. Horror se ostro en sus ojos verde mar mientras se daba la puerta hacia su amante. "Nos han encontrado de nuevo."

Haruka maldijo. Las cosas estaban poniéndose peor. Solo habían estado en este lugar por dos semanas.

"Vamos, Ruka." Grito Michiru y le tiro a Haruka su bolso y una chaqueta. "Ahora."

Cinco minutos después, dos mujeres, una con el pelo negro corto y la otra pelirroja de cabello largo y colocho, salieron del edificio. Ambas vestían chaquetas de cuero negro y lentes oscuros. Medio caminaban y medio corrían hacia un carro rojo deportivo y se subieron a este. Al momento de comenzar a manejar, los carros de policía rodeaban el edificio. Habían escapado una vez más, pero los terrícolas estaban cada vez más cerca, localizándolas mucho más fácil que antes.

"Tenemos que llegar a Santa Bárbara," dijo Michiru una vez que estuvieron en la autopista.

"¿Piensas que su abuela aún viva allí?" preguntó Haruka.

"Solo podemos tener la esperanza. Pero no importa. Los periódicos dicen que él es de allí. Tienen reportes e información acerca de él."

"Solo desearía poder llegar a Escocia y a esa escuela." Gruño su compañera. La escuela estaba envuelta en misterio y mentiras ocultas. El público en general no sabía del lugar y no estaba registrado en ningún lugar. Pluto les había dicho que los líderes del mundo y las personas más ricas e influyentes habían atendido a esa escuela y a través de sus esfuerzos es que aún se mantenía oculta.

Sabían que se les estaban acabando los lugares para esconderse. Si tan solo hubieran ido hacia su Princesa, quizá estaría viva y nada de esto hubiera pasado.


	2. Capitulo 1

Solo para que sepan:

Haruka Tenou = Atalanta, Reina de Urano y Senshi de Urano

Michiru Kaioh = Lady Xanthe de Aglaia, Senshi de Neptuno.

* * *

Consecuencias: Libro Dos: Un Nuevo Orden

* * *

Capitulo Uno

* * *

¿Cómo podían negar la verdad? Los reportes provenían de todas partes del mundo: todos amaban a Endymion. Tenía una apariencia de haber salido de un cuento de hadas, con sus rasgos clásicos, y siendo tan alto, bronceado y guapo que era apetecible a los ojos. Su habilidad para encantar a todos y a todo había ganado hasta al individuo más crítico.

¿Entonces porque era tan difícil para que la Princesa del Milenio de Plata aceptara su propuesta? Después de todo lo que había pasado en el Polo Norte, cuando se besaron y ella lo llamo Endy, él pensó que todo sería igual que antes de morir. Pero no, ese nunca era el caso cuando se trataba de mujeres y de sus problemas hormonales.

Eso era lo que aún se interponía en su camino de perusal de la bella y raramente lovely quien también era la Princesa de la Luna.

"Sabes, Umino, Keats lo dijo mejor ´Hay un espacio en el cual el alma está en un ferment, el carácter sin decisión que hacía de la vida llena de incertidumbres, la ambición thick-sighted…"

"Está parafraseando, Señor."

"Yo creo que estaba describiendo a la bruja, a la pálida Reina del Milenio de Plata."

"Estaba en el prefacio de Keats' Endymion." Le dijo Umino. "Y estoy seguro que el poeta hacia una referencia de un niño a un hombre y de cómo la juventud se ve envuelta en revoluciones apasionadas del espíritu y de la mente mientras que intenta encontrarse a sí mismo en el caos de lo que es la vida antes de volverse un hombre."

"Y yo estoy seguro que tú has pasado demasiado tiempo buscando sonetos para woo a Naru." Endy smirked mientras que el joven se sonrojaba un poco.

"A ella le gustan," dijo el chico haughtily, aunque su rostro aún estaba aflame.

Endymion rio, "No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, niño. Tú eres mi único contacto con Serenity que ella no ha enviado a la basura. Por cierto, ¿le gustaron los mangas que le envié?"

"Ella piensa que hay algo malo conmigo." Umino acerco la mano hacia su bolsillo trasero y removió una hastily scrawled nota. "Ha enviado una lista de los que quiere esta vez."

Endy le echo un vistazo a la lista antes de hacerla a un lado. "No lo entiendo. Ella es la heredera del Sistema Solar, futura Reina, quien debería estar estudiando y aprendiendo de protocolos sociales y políticos, pero pierde el tiempo leyendo historietas y jugando videojuegos."

"Señor, usted también juega videojuegos."

"Kingdom Hearts es un buen juego."

"¿Se supone que se lo daría a la Princesa?"

"Ella es una chica, ¿Para qué necesita un juego de peleas?"

"Se lo dijo en su última carta. Por cierto, Naru se está poniendo celosa. Piensa que estoy coqueteando con la princesa.

"Yo no estoy coqueteando."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que está haciendo?"

"Nada. Todo está bien. Soy todo PG cuando le escribo a Serenity, no soy nada más que su amigo, soy tu."

Umino no le creía pero tampoco podía salir con vida si llamaba mentiroso a su rey. Así que dejo las cosas como estaba, por el momento.

"¿Kris ya regreso de la Luna?" pregunto Endy después de un corto silencio.

"Hace una hora, Señor. Fue directamente a darle sus reportes a Lord Artemis y a Terran."

"Ya sabes que Terran tiene un título ahora."

"Él dijo que solo se lo dio para molestarlo."

"Y tiene toda la razón." Sonrió Endy abiertamente. "Lo hare un comando real."

"Por favor no lo haga."

"Necesito tener mi diversión."

"Intentamos acomodarlos lo mejor que pudimos."

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"Ni soñaría con hacerlo."

"Maldito seas pequeño secretario. Te enseñare."

"No jugare más video juegos." Él no era un secretario, maldición. Era el asistente personal del rey y mensajero; ¡no era un secretario!

"Entonces ve por tu espada, niño. Artemis dijo que necesitabas practicar."

Umino suspiro derrotado. "Señor, el Lord Artemis dice que Terran necesita practicar."

Endy se encogió de hombros. Aún estaba aburrido. Artemis lo tenía en arresto domiciliar, ya que Urano y Neptuno aun andaban huyendo e intentando matarlo, además que Pluto estaba desaparecida. Endy no estaba preocupado por su seguridad personal, quería que las tres brujas anduvieran de tras de él, pero ya no quería que más gente muriera sin necesidad. Y ellos lo harían con tal de protegerlo, de proteger al Rey.

Endy resoplo contemptuously por la idea, pero Artemis tenía un punto valido. Endy no quería comenzar una guerra intergaláctica en su planeta. Y tampoco quería verse como un tirano sediento de sangre (eso vendría después). Por ahora se debía enfocar en traer paz universal para su gente y reconstruir el Rey Dorado."

"Los reportes finales llegaron hoy." Umino apunto a una fotografía satelital que estaba en el escritorio de Endy. El rey la levanto y estudio la imagen de cerca. Todos los videntes dicen que será capaz de levantar Atlantis en tres semanas."

"Y con los trabajadores trabajando veinticuatro horas al día, seré coronado en el Palacio Dorado." puso la fotografía a un lado; se recostó sobre su silla y fijo su vista en el techo.

Atlantis. El Palacio Dorado. Sus amigos, su familia, su padre, su madre… su madre. Ella había sido la última gobernante de reino unificado de terra; murió a manos de Beryl y Metallia mientras intentaba proteger su mundo.

¿Realmente quería traer a la vida el legendario reino? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo si quería?

Endy no tenía duda de su fuerza. La verdadera pregunta era si realmente quería ver lo que había allí.

"Endy, ¿dónde estás, chico?

Bajo la vista al momento en que su hermano empujo la puerta de la oficina. Una sonrisa fledge completa le ilumino el rostro. "¿Cómo está el intrépido Comandante de las Fuerzas Imperiales del Reino Dorado?"

Kris snorted, "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que comenzaste a crear títulos fancy, hermanito?"

"Artemis no me deja salir de la casa." Le dijo Endy. "Piensa que me hare un cuco si una hoja de grama me da en el rostro."

"Bueno, pues tengo algo aquí que te sacara de tu mood gloomy." Afirmo con la cabeza a Umino mientras que se dejaba caer en una silla. Kris tiro un cd sobre el escritorio de Endy. Su hermano lo volteo a ver como cuestionándolo. "Troy te lo iba a traer, pero ya que yo venía lo traje."

La ceja izquierda de Endy se elevó levemente. "¿Qué es esto?"

"La más reciente información desde el Bureau Californiano de Investigaciones y el FBI." También puso sobre el escritorio un portafolio. "las Sailor Urano y Neptuno fueron localizadas en Los Ángeles, California, hace tres horas."

La mirada azul del rey se volvió dura. "¿Así que han logrado escapar una vez más?"

Kris afirmo con la cabeza.

"¿Hicieron contacto con alguien?"

"Solo una tienda de empeño en el Boulevard Hollywood," reporto Kris. "Aparentemente, Neptuno vendió un violín."

"Quiero que ese instrumento sea traído para analizarlo." Endy se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que daba a los jardines.

Kris y Umino intercambiaron una mirada. "Drew ya está en camino para recoger el violín y además revisara las cámaras de seguridad más detenidamente una vez que llegue." Endy se movió a la silla de Endy y coloco el disco en la computadora. "Este nuevo sistema de detección que la Princesa Athena Diana y Troy desarrollaron es sorprendente. Trabajo mucho más rápido que un psíquico y es 75% as accurate." Estaba viendo a una copia digital de la cinta de seguridad de la casa de empeño. Una mujer de una estatura media con cabello negro corto y con un estuche de un violín apareció. Kris no podía verle el rostro; los lenes de sol obstruían la mitad. No había nada que la hiciera diferente. Parecía una persona normal y común pero lo que tal vez la diferenciaba era su postura. Su espalda estaba recta; su cabeza estaba en alto con orgullo con un haughty, sus manierismos reales le recordaban a Eros (Dios, ya la extrañaba). Aparto sus pensamientos de la Reina Venusiana y enfoco toda su atención en la mujer de la pantalla. Todo acerca de ella gritaba a riqueza y privilegio. Sus movimientos eran refinados y agraciados, como una bailarina. Podría ser una princesa nacida en la tierra que había caído en tiempos malos o un alien. Nadie podía saberlo con solo mirar la cinta. Por eso era que tenían el device detector.

"Trabaja muy bien, señor," dijo Umino. Había sido parte del equipo que había traído la tecnología mercuriana a Tierra y había sido uno de los entrenadores asignado a encontrar a las dos Senshi. "Lord Zoisite estaba seguro que nuestros agentes en el área serían capaces de localizarlos más rápido esta vez y observar mejor sus patterns de energía que el método de usar psíquicos. Con información obtenida con los escáneres, ahora podemos alimentar nuestros sistemas con esa información y guardarla en las memorias de los satélites. ¡Podemos localizarlas en cualquier parte del mundo!"

"Y la belleza de todo esto es que alguien no terrícola nunca sentirá que el sistema los está analizando." Kris le dio un vistazo a su hermano para ver si estaba prestando atención.

"Es cierto, mi Lord." Umino movió con la cabeza. "Los escaneos están siendo hechos desde los satélites posicionados alrededor de Terra. Está diseñado en base a los principios de GPS pero localiza las energías no terrestres y las firmas de los planetas de las Senshi. La Princesa Athena Diana de Mercurio nos aseguró que ninguna Senshi notaria que la estaban escaneando mientras permaneciera en Terra."

"Es bueno saberlo," murmuro Kris. "Solo por ver la imagen no puedo decir si la mujer es terrestre o no. Endy, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?"

En silencio, Endy se unió a su hermano. Le dio una mirada a la pantalla y frunció el ceño. Aun con el disfraz, Endy podía ver la verdadera forma de la mujer. "No sé de qué hablas, pero yo la puedo ver muy bien."

"Nosotros también." Kris estaba exasperado. "Me refiero que sin los escáneres, no podríamos realmente decir si es terrícola o no."

Pero eso no era lo que había querido decir. Endy miro a su hermano sharply. "Espera un minuto. ¿No puedes ver lo que yo puedo ver?"

Un gesto de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Kris. "¿Qué es lo que se supone que puedes ver? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

El señalo al monitor. "Ella. La condensación la sigue como un trail de vapor. La forma en que el agua en las peceras—hasta el líquido en la orilla de la taza de café— todo responde a su presencia. Te apuesto a que ni ella sabe que lo está haciendo."

Kris estudio el monitor por un momento y luego volteo a ver a su hermano. "¿Puedes ver todo eso?" le pregunto sin estar convencido. "¿Pero cómo?"

Endy lucia como el gato que acaba de atrapar a un canario. "Debió haber sucedido cuando Serenity hizo la cosa esa en el Polo Norte." Afirmo para sí.

"¿Te refieres a cuando cambio el color de su pelo a blanco?"

"Sí." Hizo a un lado a Kris e hizo clic en un icono en la parte baja de la pantalla para mostrar un chart. "Algo también me paso ese día. Solo que no lo he compartido con nadie."

Kris se levantó; sus ojos pálidos brillaban con rabia. "¡Ha pasado un año desde ese día!" exploto. "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Endymion? ¿Qué pasa si fuiste expuesto a un virus alienígeno? Maldición, podrías estarte muriendo—"

Endy le dio una long-suffering mirada. "Cierra la boca," snapped, "nadie me grita así, ni siquiera mi madre. Ella sabe, como todos los demás, que la mandaría al infierno junto a ti sin excepción, Kris. Ahora siéntate sobre tu culo y mira el chart. Maldición, hijo de perra." Con un repentino snarl, Endy pateo el basurero que tenía cerca y comenzó a gritar. "Maldita sea, hijo de puta, ¿Por qué diablos no se van de mi planeta y me dejan en paz?"

"Endy," Kris snapped.

"¿Qué?" apenas estaba empezando su buena lather y no agradecía la interrupción.

Kris ignoro el tono surly. "Le diré a Artemis que deben hacerte un chequeo."

"Estoy bien, maldición."

"No, estás loco." Dijo Kris mildly.

Endy le dio una mirada whitering.

"No estamos hablando de tu estado mental, hermanito." Parándose recogió el portafolio con la información que había impreso. "Para tus propias observaciones, tus cambios personales generan algunas preguntas y lo mejor será que sepamos más de cerca que está pasando con Urano y Neptuno comenzando con lo que te está pasando a ti."

Y entonces Endy estaba listo para decirle a Kris que se fuera a hacer cosas asquerosas a sí mismo. Nunca era divertido cuando alguien decía algo que tenía perfecto sentido después de un insulto personal. Sulking, Endy cayó sobre su silla vacante e hizo pucheros.

"No me importa lo que tenga que hacerse. Quiero que cada agencia legal de Terra sea equipada con esta tecnología. Quiero que encuentren a esas dos Senshi fugitivas antes de mi coronación. Mi gente no necesita ver a su Rey decapitando a dos psicópatas por televisión."

"Toma a un loco reconocer a otro," murmuro Kris.

"¿Qué dijiste?" snapped Endy.

Umino se dio la vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"Deja de estar snickering, Umino," gruño el rey inestable mentalmente. "Ve a hacer lo que te he dicho, pedazo de whipped mono."

Umino paro de reír, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Eso hare, Señor," dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Oh, Umino, ¿ha habido noticias de disturbios temporales?" pregunto Kris al joven antes de que se marchara.

Umino ya estaba a mitad de la puerta antes de voltearse y negar con la cabeza. "No, señor. El escudo que el Rey creo con el Cristal Dorado no ha sido disrupted y los monitores psíquicos no han sentido nada conectado con el Planeta Pluto."

Endy maldijo, "¿Así que la hija de puta aun anda suelta, por allí?"

"Nuestros contactos Lunares también dicen que han tenido resultados negativos, su Majestad." Le recordó Umino. "La Reina Serenity ha buscado a la Senshi fugitiva diez veces con más agresión que Tierra, pero no ha obtenido resultados."

"¿Quién es la Líder los Psíquicos en el Milenio de Plata?" preguntó Endy.

"La Princesa Bellona de Marte, Señor."

Endy frunció el ceño. "Creí que había sufrido de un colapso mental al haber sido envenenada su alma a manos de Pluto."

Kris asintió, "Si lo fue pero se está recuperando. Mentalmente Bellona está al 100%. El daño hecho a su cuerpo está tomando más tiempo para sanar. Jamie ha estado trayendo reportes de su recuperación cuando regresas de sus visitas."

"En el pasado ella y Jade estaban casados, y trabajaban muy bien juntos—" Endy dijo suavemente, casi para sí mismo. "Me pregunto si Ares la dejara venir a Terra para que trabaje con nuestra gente."

"Me temo que no es una posibilidad en este momento, Señor," dijo Umino. Endy le dio una mirada de interrogación. "La Princesa Bellona ha sido llevada a Marte para otra ronda de tratamiento…"

"Maldición." Regreso su atención a la imagen de Sailor Neptuno en la cámara de seguridad. "Tengo que hacer algo para atraer a estas dos."

"Endy, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase algo como lo del Medio Oriente en una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo." Le advirtió Kris.

Endy desvió la mirada, hacia el extenso bosque y las montañas que lo escondían junto con sus seguidores del resto de mundo. Magia ancestral trabajaba allí, magia más antigua que el reino de su abuelo. La casa había sido construida directamente sobre una antigua ruina y la tierra estaba resguardada por ocho megaliths alrededor. Aquí, cerca de la magia y los hechizos ancestrales estaba protegido. Sin embargo, afuera de los bordes místicos, su gente estaba a la merced de las enloquecidas mujeres. Dos poderosas y confundidas mujeres que podían aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo y destruir una ciudad de cualquier tamaño antes de que las defensas pudieran ponerse.

Cansado, Endy se restregó los ojos. Quería gritarles a todos. No necesitaba este tipo de agravación. No ahora. No cuando estaba por reclamar su derecho de nacimiento.

Somato un puño sobre su escritorio, fuertemente. La viaja madera rechino en protesta.

"¿Endy?" pregunto Kris preocupado.

Endy un miraba hacia la ventana, dándole a su hermano un vistazo de su Sharp perfil. Ojos de mirada dura color zafiro con un toque de lavanda, miraban hacia el bosque más allá de las paredes de la mansión.

"No dejare que la gente sufra innecesariamente." Su voz temblara con furia apenas controlada. "No sé porque Pluto decidió que yo sería el blanco. No sé qué ganara con traer guerra a este sistema solar, pero no me quitara a Terra. Umino." Grito.

El joven chico se apresuró. "¿Si, señor?"

"Quiero que mandes un mensaje al Milenio de Plata, directamente a la Reina Serenity. Dile en el mensaje que encontrare a las dos brujas. Serán juzgada por una corte terrestre y luego ejecutadas."

"Endy, ¿estás loco?" dijo Kris horrorizado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la comisura de los labios del rey de Terra. "Estoy creando una trampa."

"Pero esto," sigue Kris. "Esta casi lucha contra la más poderosa monarca del Sistema Solar. La Reina quizá lo vea como una declaración informal de guerra. No puedes mandar algo como esto al Milenio de Plata."

Endy hizo caso omiso a las preocupaciones de su hermano. "La Reina pregunta si Eros y Nike pueden venir a la Tierra y asistirnos con la investigación. He estado delayed mi respuesta, pero ahora le diré a su Majestad que se vaya directamente al infierno."

"Endy—" gruñó Kris amenazadoramente.

"Cuidado, hermano, podría tomar tu actitud como una falta de respeto." Endy le sonrió smug.

Kris lo miro fijamente. "Perdóneme, su Majestad, no estaba pensando en ese momento," le dijo sneered.

"Créeme, Kris. Se lo que hago. Nunca pondría en peligro a Terra o a mi gente por mi orgullo." Endy se dio la vuelta hacia Umino. "¿Podrías arreglarlo un poco? Tampoco quiero que la Reina y su consejo piensen que estoy siendo irrespetuoso."

"No quieres que la Princesa piense eso, arrogante y selfish bastardo," murmuro Kris.

Endy le dio una mirada. "Escuche eso."

Kris fingió asombro. "¿Realmente, Endy? No pensé que lo fueras a escuchar. Tu madre viene mañana y trae a algunas de sus amigas y a sus hijas."

Endy winced. "Oh demonios."

Kris rio mientras que dejaba al joven rey en su miseria. "Si yo fuera tú, Endy, me prepararía para una batalla en todos los frentes."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Pluto había caminado a través de las Puertas del Tiempo sellándolas. La Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata no tenía idea de cómo encontrar a la Senshi fugitiva que podía moverse en el tiempo y entre dimensiones. Por supuesto que había sido capaz de sellar el poder del garnet orb de Pluto, pero no era suficiente. A lo largo de los siglos, Pluto había aprendido el movimiento del tiempo y podía viajar en el a su gusto. Lo más seguro era que se estuviera escondiendo en el pasado. Por lo menos era la única explicación que la Reina de la Luna encontraba.

Serenity intento deshacerse de la tensión que se estaba formando en ella. Las Outer Senshi eran necesarias para localizar a Pluto, y eran las únicas capaces de tal tarea aparte de Eros. Y no enviaría a su Comandante Suprema de Milicia hacia un vortex del tiempo y arriesgarse a perderla. La gente de Venus nunca se lo perdonaría, y tampoco lo haría ella. Se negaba a poner a alguna de las Senshi en esa clase de peligro, lo que significaba por el momento, que Persefone se encontraba guardando las Puertas. Había estado allí como centinela desde su regreso al Palacio de Plata y permanecería allí hasta el regreso de Pluto. Persefone la ejecutaría al verla.

"¿Mi Reina?"

Serenity levanto la vista mientras que las puertas de sus habitaciones privadas se abrían. Athena Diana entro e hizo una reverencia.

Enderezándose sobre su silla, la Reina de cabellos plateados forzó una sonrisa. "¿Qué noticias de Terra me tienes ahora?"

Athena Diana coloco un mensaje transcrito sobre su escritorio. "El Rey Endymion se niega a tener más Senshi en Terra pero aun así le agradece por la asistencia ofrecida. El piensa que es un asunto terrestre y no quiere involucrar al resto del Sistema Solar en este conflicto. Dice que las Senshi de Neptuno y Urano serán juzgadas por los crímenes cometidos contra su planeta y su gente."

Serenity asintió. "Y aun así, me pide que mi hija regrese a su planeta para ser su Reina al mismo tiempo que promete traer muerte a su gente." Suspiro cansada. "¿Qué tipo de juego estás jugando ahora Endymion?"

"¿Habrá una respuesta de su parte, mi Reina?" dijo Athena Diana con respeto.

Serenity asunto de manera real. "Sí. Dile a ese pomposo y pequeño jackanapes que su propuesta hacia mi hija es formalmente rechazada por mí, la Reina del Milenio de Plata, etc., etc." Una cruel sonrisa movió sus labios mientras pensaba en los gritos que daría el. "Luego veremos si me rechaza."

Athena lucho internamente para ocultar su sonrisa. "Mandare el mensaje inmediatamente."

"Por favor." Le dijo la Reina a la Princesa Heredera de Mercurio. Su atención luego cambio hacia su hija. "Oh, y Athena, por favor mándame a la Princesa si te la encuentras."

"¿Debo entender que la Princesa no está complacida con los recientes cambios a su horario?" Preguntó con una wry sonrisa.

"No, no lo está." También sonrió wry. "Sus tutores piensan que Serenity debe de crear su propia corte y yo estoy en favor de ello. En el pasado, Serenity disfrutaba de la vida de la corte y de relacionarse con todos. Pero ahora lo trata como si fuera una faena. Ni siquiera oculta su desgano y no ha sido nada amable con los jóvenes que podrían volverse sus suitors. Y aparte de las Senshi, no está intentando hacer más amigos."

"¿Debería hablar con ella, su Majestad?"

La Princesa Mercuriana no paso por alto la mirada llena de esperanza que la Reina tenía en sus ojos color lavanda-grisáceo. "¿Podrías, Athena Diana?"

"Hare lo mejor posible, su Majestad." Athena Diana hizo una reverencia con el brazo derecho sobre el pecho.

Se quedó sorprendida cuando las Reina la abrazo. "Oh, gracias. Si logras que Serenity se interese en la corte, estaré muy complacida."

"Si, su Majestad," dijo Athena Diana un tanto stiffly mientras que se apartaba del abrazo de la Reina. Hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró rápidamente para comenzar con su tarea. Dándole el mensaje a una de sus asistentes, Athena Diana regreso hacia su habitación cerca de la torre este. En el camino, intercambio algunas palabras con las personas que se encontraba y saludo de lejos a su prima distante de Saturno. Atravesó el inmaculado jardín donde un grupo de jóvenes Venusianas estaban riendo y cantando junto con un grupo de hombres jóvenes mientras del livery Imperial de la Reina.

Era realmente un mundo distinto del que había conocido en Terra al ser Ami Mizuno. Deteniéndose un momento para ver a Terra elevándose sobre el horizonte, enfoco la vista para ver a Japón, luego a Tokio, y finalmente Juuban. Marie Mizuno aún estaba allí. Había olvidado a su hija y a su ex-esposo que visitaba de vez en cuando. Siguiendo con su vida, Marie estaba completamente enfocada en su trabajo e investigaciones y finalmente era feliz. Athena Diana no le guardaba ningún rencor por ser más feliz de esa manera. Teniendo paz consigo misma y su vida, Athena Diana era también más feliz. Estaba con su padre, el hombre que en el pasado había sido el único que la había criado puesto que su madre había muerto poco después de dar a luz. Tenía su reino. Athena Diana amaba a su hogar y a sus súbditos. La gente de Mercurio también le daba la bienvenida a la Princesa con calidez y alegría en sus corazones. Tenía a sus amigos. Ser una Senshi era una de las cosas más importantes para ella, luego de ser Reina de su propia tierra algún día. Aún más, tenía a Troy en su vida.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras que recordaba su última aventura en su mundo. Él era todo lo que Athena Diana recordaba y más. Le había dado pistas sobre matrimonio y para su sorpresa, el tema no la parecía fuera de lugar. Por supuesto, estaban poniendo las cosas en espera por los asuntos que estaban sucediendo en Terra. Reconstruir el Reino dorado, aparte de otras cosas, tenía que ser considerado como prioridad antes de comenzar a buscar anillos. Sin embargo, era lindo saber que ella y Troy estaban por el mismo camino.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Athena Diana se apresuró hacia su torre. Pasando por el portal que ocultaba la entrada, se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar ruido de dentro. Saco su arco y coloco dos flechas mientras que se adentraba más. Frunciendo el ceño, se concentró en el sonido cuando volvió a escucharlo. Venia de su salón. Se detuvo un momento para poner atención. Sonriendo, Athena Diana bajo su arma y se encamino para saber en lo que se había metido su hermana del alma.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

La Princesa Serenity se encontraba en la torre este para escapar de su chaperona y de su corte. Su clase de etiqueta, las prácticas de música y las lecciones de danza la estaban volviendo loca. Se esperaba que fuera agraciada siempre. Eso era fácil al no tener que competir con la gravedad de la Tierra. Ella hablaba suavemente, era elegante y sus maneras eran buenas hacia los demás, aun cuando le tenían los nervios de punta. Estaba aprendiendo sobre política, algo que nunca había disfrutado en sus otras vidas, y los interminables protocolos reales requería de una de sus distinguidas estaciones. Todo hacía que se volviera una muy aburrida Princesa.

Por eso era que estaba en los apartamentos de Athena Diana. Se escondía de sí misma y de los demás e intentaba ser Usagi por un rato. Una manera era leyendo mangas, los cuales le habían sido enviados por Umino hace dos meses. No estaban seguros en su habitación, especialmente desde que Patricia retenía completo acceso todo el tiempo. Su antigua maestra era ahora una de sus tutoras. Siendo Sr. Haruna, creía que su Alteza Real debería pasar más tiempo leyendo historias del Milenio de Plata y de las Filosofías de Selene que leyendo manga.

Athena sonrió hacia su mejor amiga de cabellos blancos diamante antes de tocarle uno de los odangos.

La máscara de annoyance de Serena rápido se vio reemplazada por una feliz sonrisa mientras que se levantaba y abrazaba a su amiga.

"Hola, Serenity," le dijo Athena mientras le regresaba el abrazo. "Tu madre te está buscando."

"Athena, ¿Cuándo regresaste?" le pregunto Serena, pensando en miles de preguntas. Por el momento, escogió olvidarse de su madre mientras que se sentaba sobre los cojines que cubrían el suelo. "¿Cómo esta Mercurio?"

"Bien," dijo Athena, tomando asiento a la par de ella. Levanto uno de los mangas y recorrió las páginas. "Mi padre ha hecho mucho para revivir la cultura de nuestro mundo y la gente está encantada con lo que ha hecho."

"¿Qué hay acerca de ti?" pregunto Serena. "Antes de marcharte dijiste que Lord Zoicite se uniría a ti."

Athena Diana asintió. "Lo hizo," replico evenly. "Y Troy y yo nos divertimos."

Serena sonrió gentilmente mientras que tomaba las manos azuladas de su amiga. "¿Piensas que es amor?"

Athena rio. "Hay algo entre nosotros. No quiero dejarme llevar por nuestro pasado pro pienso que el siente lo mismo—"

"¿Así que lo están tomando lentamente para ver si es real o no?" dijo Serena insightfully.

Athena la miro y asintió, "Si. Eso es lo que estamos haciendo."

La chica de cabello blanco suspiro wistfully. "Desearía que Endymion fuera la mitad de generoso y atento conmigo de lo que Troy es contigo."

Athena no podía decir nada. El Rey Endymion se estaba volviendo un bastardo callous en muchas maneras. Pasaba por encima de sus consejeros, tratándolos como si no pudieran pensar por sí mismos. Y era los mismo de callous con quienes se suponían que eran sus amigos más cercanos. Sorprendentemente la gente de Terra había aceptado al joven y tiránico Rey y lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. Athena estaba convencida que el bastardo obtenía lo que quería por su maldita apariencia. Su completa falta de respeto por su Reina y su Princesa la hacían querer a ella y a sus hermanas Senshi, volar hacia Tierra y darle una paliza que lo dejara al borde de la muerte.

Mientras estuvo en Mercurio había escuchado de los extravagantes regalos hacia la Princesa mientras al mismo tiempo le ordenaba a la Reina que se fuera de su planeta. El asunto con Neptuno y Urano solo hacia las cosas aun peor. Troy le había confiado que Endymion ejecutaría a las dos Senshi. Si lo hacía, Endymion estaba pidiendo comenzar una guerra en el Sistema Solar. El Reino de Urano querría venganza en nombre de su Reina y el Styx de Neptuno no se quedaría quieto si algo llegara pasarle a su nieta. Con Urano y Neptuno demandando acción, la Reina Serenity no tenía más opción pero estar en contra de Endymion. Nadie quería ver que eso pasara, pero el comportamiento de Endymion estaba looming el horizonte.

Las Senshi tenían que estar en Terra. Además de detener una inminente guerra, tenían que informarse sobre la traición de Pluto.

Antes de destruir el espíritu de Rei, el Rey Ares se había encontrado con una complicación en el lavado mental de la chica. Implantado, muy dentro de su alma, había una trigger encriptado para que estallara en caso de que los planes originales de Pluto no salieran como debían. Si no hubiera sido revisada, Rei hubiera reaccionado de alguna manera. Gracias a la diosa que nunca se enteraron de cómo.

Recostada, Serena descansaba su cabeza sobre la pierna derecha de Athena mientras leía su manga. Athena miro a la princesa y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Serena, ¿Qué piensas de ir de visita a Terra?"

"No me importaría," dijo la Princesa de manera ausente. "Me gustaría comprar mi propio manga porque Umino no me ha estado enviando ninguno interesante. Y en realidad haría cualquier cosa para salir de este palacio. Miss H y compañía me están matando con todo este trabajo sin sentido al que llaman educación real. Pero no puedo ir, Mama quiere que me mantenga lejos de Terra hasta que Endy pare de ser un completo patán."

Athena no pudo evitar sonreír por la simple pero acertada descripción que daba la princesa sobre el Rey de Terra. La curiosidad le gano. Rodando sobre su espalda, levanto la vista hacia su hermana. "¿Por qué deberíamos ir a Terra, Athena?"

Una seria expresión apareció en su rostro mercuriano. "Tenemos una situación con la Outer Senshi," dijo gravemente. "Tememos que Pluto le ha lavado la cabeza a la Reina Atalanta de Urano y a Lady Xanthe de Aglaia, Senshi de Neptuno."

Serenity frunció el ceño. "Realmente no recuerdo a Lady Xanthe. Pensé que solo las herederas podían ser Senshi planetarias."

"Por eso es que deberías de poner más atención al tu linaje así como a la historia, Serenity," la regaño Athena gentilmente. "Debes de saber que el linaje real de todos los planetas y el de Neptuno es el más complejo. La madre de Xanthe era la doceava hija del Rey Okeanos y la Reina Tethys de Neptuno. Su hija mayor, Styx, heredo el trono, pero no era una Senshi. Su hermana pequeña, la Princesa Kalypso, tenía un Cristal de Sailor. En consecuencia, se volvió la Senshi de Neptuno. Lady Xanthe es su hija."

"Pero el gobernante se supone que tiene que ser el que tenga más poder en su mundo," insistió Serenity.

Athena negó con la cabeza. "la gente de Neptuno ha aprendido a vivir sin eso. Además, libera al gobernante y permite que se enfoque enteramente en su planeta. Lo mismo se hace en Pluto y en algunas lunas de Júpiter. Pluto es una república y sus guardianas descienden del linaje real, pero la monarquía fue abolida en la Segunda Gran Guerra en el sistema."

Serenity pensó acerca de eso por un momento asintiendo en señal de entendimiento. "Está bien, Atalanta y Xanthe están en Terra, ¿posiblemente bajo la influencia de Pluto? ¿Por qué no dejamos que los terrícolas las capturen y las manden hacia acá?

"Endymion quiere matarlas." Observo mientras que una mirada de horror se mostraba en el rostro de su Princesa. "Si hace eso, sería considerado un acto de guerra entre mundos. Además, son nuestra única esperanza para encontrar a Pluto antes de que ataquen."

"¿Estas segura de que Pluto nos atacara?" pregunto Serenity, tenía una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos azul-grisáceo.

Athena le sonrió tristemente a su amiga mientras que le peinaba el flequillo. Ojos, una vez color del más precioso zafiro, ahora eran grises casi llegando a plateados. Su pelo que alguna vez había sido de un dorado platinado ahora era tan blanco como la superficie de la Luna y su complexión era igual de pálida. Hasta las features de Serenity habían cambiado, pero también las de todos los que habían migrado.

Serenity se sentó de manera abrupta, la seda de su vestido rustling un poco mientras que se sentaba sobre sus piernas. "Tenemos que salvarlas."

Athena asintió. "Endymion no nos dejara entrar a Terra—"

Serenity se levantó, olvidando sus mangas mientras que miraba hacia la puerta. "Iremos a Terra y las salvaremos. Y detendremos esta locura. El Universo no ira a la guerra, porque encontraremos a nuestras hermanas y las traeremos a casa. Endymion nunca me lo negara, especialmente si le doy lo que más desea en el universo."

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron como platos entendiendo lo que su Princesa quería decir. "Serena, ¿estás loca?" le pregunto incrédula.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo Dos

* * *

"No lo permitiré." La voz de la Reina Serenity podía escucharse en toda la oficina administrativa. Los rasgos de la poderosa monarca mostraban irritación e incredulidad mientras que miraba a su hija, quien se encontraba sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

Serena miraba a su madre, suplicante. "Están solas en un mundo extraño, Mama." Llevaba una hora intentando, casi en vano, conseguir que su madre estuviera de acuerdo en mandarla a Terra. "Por favor, Mama. Neptuno y Urano no merecen este tipo de trato…"

"Nunca dije que lo merecieran," le dijo la Reina, sonando más que ofendida de que su hija la acusara de causarle dolor a alguien más voluntariamente. "Pero Serenity, tu no entiendes que Endymion ha demandado un precio a cambio de nuestra presencia en Terra."

Serena sonrió con tristeza. "Sé lo que Endymion quiere, Mama, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para regresarlas a casa, con vida." Dijo seriamente, "Mama, ¿realmente crees que el Milenio de Plata pueda soportar las consecuencias de no auxiliar a la Reina de Urano y a una de las nietas del Styx? No podemos permitirnos el no intervenir. Nuestro reino aún está debilitado y nuestra soberanía está siendo cuestionada por los miembros de la Alianza. Debemos hacer lo que sea necesario para prevenir una guerra en el sistema solar."

"¿Piensas decirme cuales son mis responsabilidades, hija?" le dijo Serenity fríamente. "Estoy consciente de cuál es la opinión del Alto Consulado. Y aun así sigo siendo la Reina. Mi palabra es ley en este Sistema Estelar."

Serena bajo la cabeza en señal de humildad. "Perdóneme, su Majestad. No quise ofender a su Alteza ni cuestionar su sabiduría. Es solo mi deseo personal el de ser de ayuda para su Majestad y su Reino. Haría cualquier cosa por prevenir una guerra entre la Alianza de Plata y Terra, Mama. Pluto seguramente ha abusado de Urano y Neptuno y las ha abandonado a su muerte. Y me preocupo profundamente por ellas. Están confundidas y se sienten amenazadas—"

"Como deberían estar pues Endymion ha amenazado con matar a cualquier Senshi que sea encontrada en su planeta." Dijo la Reina ásperamente.

Serena frunció el ceño. "Mama, no estas ayudando."

"Usagi, solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti." Serenity se acercó para tomar las manos de su hija y ponérselas junto al corazón. "Endymion no es de confianza…"

"Nunca me haría daño." Insistió Serena.

"¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso, _chérie_?" le pregunto su madre suavemente.

"_Te necesito, Serena," le había dicho mentalmente._

_Su mente se aceleró, al igual que su pulso. Magia salía y entraba en ella. Endymion le estaba haciendo esto, jalando poder de su Cristal de Plata y al mismo tiempo alimentándola con el poder de su Cristal Dorado. Era mucho para ella. Grito de dolor mientras que sus rodillas se doblaron por el ataque violento de sus poderes combinados._

Desvió la vista. Desde que ella y Endymion habían compartido su poder para derrotar a Metallia, lo podía sentir. No podía explicarlo y le incomodaba y frustraba hasta más no poder. "Solo lo sé." Dijo mientras que la miraba fijamente. "Tanto como sé que debo tomar esta acción para rescatar a Neptuno y Urano y proteger la Alianza de Plata."

"Usagi, podemos intentar algo más. Yo me las arreglare con el Alto Consulado de Urano y el Styx. Estoy segura de que puedo prevenir que nuestros planetas comiencen una guerra así como también salvar a Atalanta y a Xanthe. Sin embargo, no dejare que te sacrifiques." Declaró Serenity de forma apasionada. "Si te vas a Terra, me temo que nunca regreses. Y no quiero ni siquiera pensando, Serenity."

"No sabemos eso," le dijo Serena. "Mama, estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo con tal de salvarlas, daría mi libertad si es necesario." Luego sonrió. "No te preocupes, mama, no es como que si voy directamente a casarme con él, solo voy por una visita junto con mis acompañantes y la Guardia Real por supuesto."

Serenity aún no estaba segura si aceptar, pero dio su consentimiento.

Serena se apresuró a contarle a Mercurio, pero iba a haber un cambio en quienes viajarían.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"¿Quieres que Saturno se nos una?" le pregunto Eros. No estaba muy convencida del plan de la Princesa, pero siempre podía ser modificado antes de viajar hacia Terra.

Serena asintió pensativa. "Sé que esto la alejara de su responsabilidad de esperar por Pluto. Pero honestamente creo que sería un recurso invaluable para nosotros en Terra. Si Atalanta y Xanthe las llega a ver a ambas quizá creerá que Pluto nos ha traicionado…"

"O quizá crea que Perséfone también las ha traicionado y que todas nos hemos unido a Endymion." Sugirió Nike, quien estaba sentada en el piso de Athena.

Serena apretó los labios sumergida en pensamientos. "Es un riesgo que tendremos que tomar." Les dijo. Se recostó, su cabeza sobre las piernas de Athena. "Pero no podemos llegar y demostrar que estamos intentando encontrar a las Outer y luego escapar con ellas."

Eros asintió, "Así que, ¿a quién más quieres llevarte aparte de Perséfone?"

Serena le dio una mirada de disculpa a Nike. "Eros y Athena." Dijo. Nike desvió la mirada con tristeza, pero Serena se levantó rápidamente y la tomo de las manos. "Nike, no estoy intentando excluirte sino las razones por las que lo hago. Eros es el líder de mis guardianas y protectora. Todos saben que Athena es mi confidente y mejor amiga. Y Perséfone era mi dama de compañía ya que era mi pariente más cercana, así como la segunda en el comando de las Senshi."

"Esta es simplemente una misión de reconocimiento," la interrumpió Eros. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Nike, sus ojos color ámbar brillantes por el prospecto de caos y destrucción si los terrícolas intentaban meterse con ellas. "Te necesitamos aquí junto con Bellona para ser nuestro respaldo en caso algo sale mal. Con nosotros en Terra, tomare control de las Outers, Athena puede deshabilitar la tecnología terrestre en caso de que necesitemos escapar rápidamente y Perséfone será nuestro seguro para las Outers. Debes quedarte aquí y monitorear todas las actividades y asegurarte de que cuando estemos listas para regresar, lo podamos hacer sin perder a nuestra Princesa."

"Nuestra principal misión es contactar a Urano y a Neptuno y liberarlas." Les dijo Serena. "Y luego a todas ustedes."

"No," dijo Athena rápidamente. "Nuestra misión es sacarte de allí. Una vez que Urano y Neptuno comprendan la situación será una carrera contra el tiempo para escapar de Terra."

Serena frunció el ceño. "Nos puedo tele transportar desde la superficie de la Tierra, así que no se preocupen por mí. Mi cristal me protegerá y también puedo protegerme a mí misma."

Athena iba a protestar, pero Eros le puso una mano sobre el hombro negando con la cabeza. Ella ya estaba pensando en su plan de escape, para que la Princesa no estuviera en peligro proveniente de Endymion o alguien más. Su único problema ahora quedaba en llegar a Terra.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de cómo llegar a Terra y que Endymion no nos persiga?" pregunto Eros.

Serena se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. "Siempre puedo conseguir una invitación de Endy." Le dijo.

"Su Alteza ha de haber olvidado que el Rey de Terra no está de acuerdo en tener Senshi en su planeta."

"Lo cual es una gran contradicción ya que es el Senshi de Terra." Señalo Nike.

"Lo sé," dijo Eros poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué este hombre no puede ser más razonable?"

"Quizá porque no estás pensando en Endymion como hombre." Athena miro los rostros de confusión de todas. "Tú sabes, es un hombre, Eros. UN HOMBRE." Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Le tomo un momento a la Reina de Venus y luego se golpeó a sí misma en la frente. "Como he podido ser tan tonta."

Nike y Serena intercambiaron miradas, y luego la Reina de Júpiter dijo, "No sé de lo que ustedes están hablando."

"Hemos estado pensando en ese terrestre de la manera incorrecta." Eros se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor. "Necesitamos ser más sutiles al momento de manejar a Endymion. Ya es un bastardo precavido y desconfiado, así que cualquier cosa que hagamos, la debemos hacer de manera directa para que no sospeche. Aun así debemos de considerar que Endymion es solo un hombre, y por lo tanto tiene debilidades masculinas. Su Alteza, usted es su más grande debilidad." Eros se dejó caer a la par de la Princesa y la tomo de los hombros. La chica grito al ver la mirada de fanatismo en los ojos de la venusiana. "Es la carnada perfecta."

"¿Carnada?" aulló la Princesa.

"Oh si, carnada." Se levantó y jalo a la chica consigo. "Debes de explotar tus encantos femeninos. Usar todo lo que puedas en esta rata para derrotarla. Pero primero, necesitamos hacer algo con este vestido y quizá tu cabello, creo." Así que tomo frenéticamente a la chica mientras que salían de la habitación de Athena. "Venga, Senshi, tenemos una batalla que planear y ganar."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Endy estaba contemplando seriamente el matricidio mientras que salía de la casa hacia los jardines. Era tarde, estaba cansado, agitado y al borde del enojo; sin embargo, la idiota de su madre no parecía comprender este hecho y continuó acosándolo hasta que llego el punto en que quería estrangularla.

Caroline St. Michaels era un dolor en la espalda y cabeza de su hijo perteneciente a la realeza. Ella era como tener artritis o un dolor de muela del tipo en que el dolor no se va a no ser que te lo remuevas permanentemente.

Era una arpía pelirroja, quien vivía en la alta sociedad y solo se asociaba con aquellos que tenían el pedigrí correcto. Y esa había sido la razón de que dejara al papa de Endy y lo abandonara para casarse con el papa de Kris. La única buena cosa que salió de eso fue que Endy obtuvo a Kris como su hermano. Pero aun así no podía querer a Caroline. Y sus acciones unos años después destruyeron cualquier oportunidad de tener una relación.

Endy gruño mientras que se sobaba viciosamente los ojos donde sentía el dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos zafiro oscuro cambiaron a un color lavanda oscuro mientras que el dolor se volvía casi insoportable. Estaba volviéndose más difícil el mantener sus ilusiones, especialmente cuando se encontraba bajo estrés extremo. Y justo en ese momento, estaba ahogándose en el. Endy llego al jardín de rosas y se encamino hacia un lugar marcado por dos robles ancestrales que servían como puerta. Se apresuró a pasar bajo los dos árboles y a sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Con un sonido de alivio, dejo que la ilusión se desvaneciera y entro a Elysium.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Era la hora de la comida y Kris aún no encontraba a su hermano. No era como si hubiera huido o algo parecido. El chico tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo y en sus habilidades. Tomaba bastante el causarle algún tipo de pánico, el cual nunca duraba. Era Kris y los otros quienes se preocupaban y temían. Como ahora. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Endy?

Kris salió a las afueras para buscar a Endy en sus usuales escondites. Su caballo estaba en los establos, su motocicleta en el garaje, y Endy no manejaba. Kris reviso las barracas, sus amigos no habían visto al joven rey, y andaban buscando a Jamie, quien les había robado un juego. Era uno de los de Endy. Kris les dijo que eso y que haría que Umino lo regresara. Hablando de ese chico, Umino había estado localizando también a su hermano. Artemis lo quería en el salón de estrategias; había revisado los jardines pero sin ningún fruto. Lo que significaba que el mocoso se había tele transportado y podía estar en cualquier parte de Terra.

"¿Dónde está Endy?" Le pregunto Artemis a Kris al momento en que entro al comedor. Artemis estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Estaba usando unos lentes mientras leía los reportes que tenía en la mano. Miraba con expectación a Kris pero el joven guerrero solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, Artemis." Tomo el asiento a la par del asiento vacío de Endy. "La última vez que lo vi, estaba maldiciendo a Caroline, y eso fue hace dos horas."

"Realmente debemos hacer algo acerca de esa mujer." Dijo Terran desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba cortando lo único que podía ser un lado de cabestro en salsa. "Llego con un grupo de pequeñas chicas desesperadas y sus igualmente madres desesperadas, solo para jugar a ser la ama de la misión. Lo que esa mujer ha hecho es perturbar al personal. Está dándole órdenes a todos y haciéndolos enojar."

"Ya lo sé." Dijo Artemis con un tono de frustración en su voz. "La mujer ha probado mi paciencia. Parece que se le ha olvidado que esta es una escuela, así como una instalación militar. No estamos para tener fiestas u organizar eventos para chicas de sociedad que están aburridas y cansadas. Tampoco podemos dejar que interrumpan el horario de Endy. Tienes que estar preparado para su gira."

"¿Quieres mandarla de regreso?" pregunto Kris esperanzado.

"¿Mandar a quien de regreso?" pregunto Mike mientras que él y el demás batallón intentaban entrar al mismo tiempo.

"Caroline y su plaga." Le dijo Kris mientras que comenzaba a llenar su plato. "Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Endy?"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Jamie. El rubio general los observo y pregunto, "¿Qué?"

"James, ¿Dónde está Endymion?" le pregunto Artemis con impaciencia.

"Elysium." Dijo con amargura. "¿Dónde más escaparía de su madre?"

Kris negó con la cabeza, "Debí haberlo sabido."

"Ha estado haciendo eso en estos días." Dijo Troy preocupado.

"Estoy intentando no pensar mucho en el asunto." Les dijo Artemis, "Sin embargo, esta es la quinta vez que ha desaparecido esta semana. Terran, ¿Puedes hablar con Endymion y averiguar qué es lo que le preocupa?"

Terran trago un poco de la carne mientras que cortaba otro pedazo. "Lo he intentado, pero ya sabes cómo Endy ha estado evadiendo preguntas directas y personales desde que descubrió que le estaba creciendo pelo en otras partes de su cuerpo que no eran su cabeza."

"Si, al Rey le encantan los secretos. Y siento que estaba ocultando algo importante." Dijo Artemis tranquilo. "Kristopher, quiero que—"

"Su energía transferida con la Princesa le hizo algo." Kris se pasó la mano por su corto y platinado cabello y se restregó la cara. "Eso es lo que Endy ha estado ocultando."

"¿Y estas diciendo esto hasta ahora?" le pregunto Artemis lentamente.

Kris miro a su mentor, "Endy también me lo había ocultado. Hasta hoy decidió informarme."

"¿Qué hubo de especial hoy?" preguntó Terran.

"Realmente nada. Estábamos viendo el video de seguridad de Sailor Neptuno cuando Endy anuncio que podía ver la verdadera forma de la Senshi." Le dijo Kris. Los otros tenían la mirada en blanco, solo Artemis parecía entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y el instructor de cabellos blancos lo invito a seguir hablando. "Mientras estaba mirando el video, le dije a Umino y a Endy que era imposible saber si la chica era terrícola o no. Endy se acercó, le echo un vistazo a la pantalla y dijo con convicción que la chica en realidad si era la Senshi de Neptuno."

"¿Endymion reconoció a Xanthe de Aglaia?" Artemis sonaba incrédulo.

Kris negó con la cabeza. "Creo que sabía que era ella."

"Kris, acabas de decir…" Jamie comenzó a interrumpirlo, pero Kris lo detuvo.

"Ella podía ser cualquiera," dijo el chico con mirada dura, "y por un segundo, pensó que Endy estaba intentando llenarse la boca. Hasta que comenzó a señalar algunas cosas que nadie podía haber notado, aun si estuvieran atentos— me retracto, hubo muchas cosas que Endy vio, que nadie podía haber visto solo de vista."

"¿Por ejemplo?" preguntó Artemis.

Kris levanto los ojos hacia el cielo mientras repasaba la lista. "Endy vio como el agua se movía hacia Neptuno. Dijo que el café en la taza del dueño de la tienda y el agua en la pecera respondían a su presencia."

"¿Dijo algo más?" preguntó Terran.

Kris asintió. "Endy cree que Neptuno no sabe de sus nuevas habilidades."

"Y esta en lo correcto." Les dijo Artemis.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Troy con curiosidad.

Un musculo facial se movía salvajemente en la mejilla derecha de Artemis. Terran sabía cómo se sentía su amigo en este momento. Tenía conflictos internos por su lealtad a las Senshi, cada una de las cuales había entrenado personalmente con él, y a quienes les guardaba cariño como si fueran sus hijas. Luego estaba su compromiso hacia Endymion y Terra. Artemis sentía que estaba traicionando a unos por otros, pero Terran no sufría por tales problemas. Su lealtad pertenecía completamente a Endymion.

"No puedes poner a una Senshi en su propio elemento y no esperar que este responda." Les dio Terran. "Neptuno esta hecho de agua, 100% y todo es agua, no importa la forma esta atraída a él como un magneto. Es la principal razón por la que nunca querrían enfrentarse a ella y a Athena Diana en una batalla. Podrían prestarse de su propia magia por saber ni cuánto tiempo y sobrevivir para destruir a sus enemigos. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales nunca fueron puesta pareja en el Milenio de Plata, ¿Art?"

"Era más que eso." Le dijo Artemis. "Afrodita sabía que las dos podían ser una fuerza poderosa y mortal si trabajaban juntas. Mi Reina quería hacerlas más fuertes a través de la independencia y por lo tanto las animo para que cultivaran su compañerismo natural con otras Senshi."

"Si, pero nunca entendí bien esa teoría de la parejas naturales." Le dijo Terran.

"Funciona bajo los mismos principios de un alma gemela." Le respondió Kris. "Pero en vez de estar enamorado de la persona con la que trabajas, tu relación se mantiene como familiar."

"Mis chicas se ven a sí mismas como hermanas." Artemis sonrió débilmente. "Las animábamos para que se vieran como familia y desarrollaran esos lazos."

"¿Por qué harían algo como eso?" pregunto Troy.

"Por un antiguo dicho." Respondió Mike. "La sangre es más fuerte que el agua. Son extremadamente cercanas entre ellas y morirían por la otra."

"¿Y entonces como fue que Pluto esta fuera de este círculo?" preguntó Jamie.

La pena opaco los ojos azules de Artemis. "Hasta hace poco, no sabíamos que Pluto había abandonado su relación con Saturno…"

"¿Quizá eso explicaría porque se volvió rebelde?" dio Troy.

Mike estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Sera posible que algo malo sucedió en su relación que pudo haber causado que Pluto se quebrantara?"

Artemis se encogió de hombros. "Todo es posible, pero no lo sabremos hasta hablar con Perséfone en persona, puesto que solo ella nos podría revelar cosas acerca del disgusto de Ananke."

"Creo que tendremos esa oportunidad muy pronto." Les dijo Kris.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Endy planea traer a las Senshi."

"Endymion es necio, pero no es un tonto." Dijo Artemis confidentemente. "Sí que si Terran o yo mismo nos acercamos a él para hablar del tema y le mostramos todos los puntos de vista el estaría de acuerdo—"

Justo en ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió y apareció un soldado con la cara roja y sudando profundamente. "Mi lord Artemis, señor. Hay una transmisión urgente proveniente del Palacio Lunar."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Había entrado a su habitación y cerrado la puerta después de dar la orden de que no quería ser molestado por ninguna razón, a no ser que fuera algo relacionado con la Luna (lo que había dicho en broma) todo encontrase quince minutos después en el salón de comunicaciones junto con Troy, Jamie que parecía estar más dormido que despierto, Mike, y un muy enojado Kris. Umino les había llevado un poco de café junto con una copia impresa de una la última transmisión de la Reina Lunar.

Una segunda comunicación sin haber recibido una respuesta había despertado la sospecha en todos.

"La imagen satelital está llegando." Les reporto un técnico. "Hemos establecido comunicación."

"Proceda." Endy tomo los auriculares que Umino le entrego. No estaba de humor para lidiar con uno de los lacayos de la Reina Serenity o con ella misma, murmuro Endymion para sí mismo. Si no era una emergencia o algo parecido, el lacayo lo escucharía. ¿Cómo se atrevía un don nadie de la luna a llamarlo? Ya estaba enojado por las tonterías que su madre hacia; no necesitaba que su futura suegra añadiera más a su humor.

Estática apareció en la pantalla. Endy asumió su postura de superioridad.

"¿Qué piensas que quieren?" escucho que Mike le preguntaba a Kris.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

Endy bloqueo a todos y a todo para enfocar toda su atención en la pantalla mientras que se aclaraba y casi se le salían los ojos del rostro. Él, junto con los demás en el salón de comunicaciones, habían estado esperando a un emisario o a algún oficial de bajo rango con un mensaje de la reina, pero Endy fue tomado por sorpresa mientras miraba embobado a la visión de encanto etéreo que aparecía en su pantalla.

"¿Endy?" la expresión de Serena era de confusión mientras que miraba al rey de pelo oscuro. "Oh, asumí que hablaría con Umino o con tu hermano. ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?"

Maldición. Un golpe bajo. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y le maravillaba que la gente de la Luna cayera tan bajo como para tentarlo con este— este…

Kris le echo un vistazo a su hermano y maldijo. "Aww, maldición, ya perdimos a Endy." Murmuro.

Umino miro con preocupación a su rey. "¿Señor?"

La larga cabellera de la princesa le caía en suaves ondas de seda pálida, justo como su vestido, si se le podía llamar así. Ese vestido era corto, con una pequeña tela algo transparente enfrente que enseñaba mucha más pierna de lo que había visto en una foto de vigilancia. Sus ojos encontraron su hogar en el pecho de la chica y se quedaron allí hasta que algunos de sus mensajes atravesaron su cabeza nublada de lujuria—Iba comenzar a decirle todos los traviesos pensamientos que bailaban dentro de su cabeza, pero se compuso a si mismo antes de dejar salir las palabras. (Okay, no se hubiera avergonzado) "¿Dónde más estaría, Princesa? Este es mi planeta." Logro decir después de que desvió con dificultad la mirada de algunas de las partes más interesantes del cuerpo de la chica.

Ella parecía que quería poner los ojos en blanco. Pero su entrenamiento y su sentido de propiedad la prevenían de hacerlo y decir algo mucho peor. Serena se forzó a sonreír, una sonrisa insidiosa.

"Endy," dijo dulcemente. "Me acaba de informar la Secretaria de Asuntos Intergalácticos que me iré en un tour de buena fe por nuestro sistema solar."

Su ceja derecha se levantó en interrogación. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?"

Para responderle, Serena uso un viejo truco que le detuvo los pensamientos de una buena vez por dos minutos, que era todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Cuando Endy finalmente recobro sus sentidos, la Princesa le estaba preguntando "¿… puedo llegar?"

Endy parpadeo con incredulidad. ¿Llegar? Estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla llegar las veces que ella quisiera—¡Whoa! Su mente dejo su escondite mental, gritando y pataleando. "¿Quiéres venir a Terra?" le pregunto cautelosamente. ¿Qué era lo que la pequeña meretriz— en ese exquisito y fino vestido que mostraba sus rosados… Uh ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

Serena tenía una insípida sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras continuaba parloteando. "Patricia lo sugirió y piensa que es una maravillosa idea. Que me des tú la bienvenida formalmente…"

Los ojos de Endy se estrecharon mientras que se acerca un paso más a la pantalla. "Y mientras estas aquí, promoviéndote a ti misma, te escapas con tus picaras Senshi?" Ella lucia tan suave y apetecible con todo su glorioso cabello cayendo alrededor de ella… _tranquilo chico. Enfócate._ Se ordenó a sí mismo.

Su sonrisa se había quebrado un poco, pero Serena se negaba a caer en el anzuelo. Iba a conseguir la invitación de esa comadreja aun si era la última cosa que haría. "Endy, se razonable." Le dijo. "Dejándome llegar a Terra, le estarás mostrando a los otros gobernantes del universo—"

"Dejemos las pendejadas aun lado, mi cariño," le dijo interrumpiéndola y a otra imagen demasiado real en su mente. Se preguntaba si alguien le había echado algo en el café. Sus ojos se estrecharon, o quizá era ella. La maldita pequeña bruja estaba intentando seducirlo mentalmente. Pues ella pagaría las consecuencias. La Reina Luna y su maldita gente habían caído directamente a sus manos. Obtener a su princesa era un bono. Endy se levantó y dejo que ella continuara en su intento por convencerlo para que ella y sus Senshi pudieran llegar a Terra. Endy lucho con fuerza para mantener la sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro y le dijo. "Estoy seguro de que ustedes, la gente de la luna, realmente quieren establecer algún tipo de paz entre la Alianza de Plata y Terra, sin embargo, mi amor, mi respuesta es no." Ella no daría uno de sus delicados pasos en Terra hasta que hubiera aceptado ser su esposa.

Serena lo miro boquiabierta antes de gritar. "¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste," le dijo. "Dije—"

"Sé lo que dijiste," contraargumento apasionadamente. "Me acabas de decirme, A MI, el supuesto amor de tu vida, que no puedo llegar a verte."

"Puedo amarte, pero no soy estúpido, Serenity." Le dijo. "Si piensas por un momento que yo—"

"Endy." Grito Terran desde afuera del salón. "Sal ahora mismo, antes de que mate a tu maldita madre…"

Por un momento, Endy se quedó allí parado, viendo a la puerta con una mirada de puro horror en su rostro, como un cervatillo asustado. Su madre lo haría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Bueno, quizá no por el resto de su vida, quizá por unos cuantos minutos, pero se recompondría mientras significara que estaría fuera de su vida.

Estuvo tentado de decirle a Terra que la matara. Luego se recordó que la mujer lo había dado a luz; solo eso le daba algunos puntos a su favor.

"¿Endymion?" lo llamo su madre en esa enfermiza y dulce voz.

Y luego también…

"¿Endy?" pregunto Serena descorazonadamente en una suave voz. "¿Quién es?"

Su cabeza se movía de la puerta a la pantalla tan rápido que se preguntaba si no se lastimaría el cuello. Miro a Serena, y luego pensó en su madre y sus amigas y una idea se le vino a su retorcida mente y sonrió. Una sonrisa cruel y maliciosa que asustaría a cualquier hombre religioso pronto se volvió encantadora y amigable.

"Amor, me harías el honor de agraciar este planeta salvaje con tu divina presencia." Le dijo con fluidez.

La ceja izquierda de Serena rápido se levantó por su tan repentino cambio de humor. "¿Huh?"

"Cariño, mi ángel, amor de mi vida, mi Princesa…"

"Endy, me estas asustando—" le dijo Serena temblorosa. En su vida pasada, siempre que comenzaba a alabarla, usualmente significaba que quería algo. ¡El bastardo cara de rata!

"Ven a Terra." Le dijo. "Tienes razón. Necesito preocuparme por la posición de Terra en la comunidad intergaláctica. Además, será un honor recibirte…"

El miedo se desvaneció, pero la duda aún permanecía. "¿Cuál es la trampa?" le pregunto rápidamente. Él estaba diciéndole que si muy rápido.

El Príncipe Encantador se desvaneció y el cínico Rey regreso. "Mira. Tú me llamaste preguntándome si podías venir a mi planeta y te acabo de decir que sí." le dijo casi gritando. "¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿Una maldita invitación con grabados? No pasara. Ven si quieres, maldita sea. No me importa, pero más te vale que solo seas tú, alguna de tus malditas damas de compañía y dos guardias. Nada más, Serenity, o te juro que…"

Ella se preguntó si salvar a Urano y a Neptuno realmente valía todo esto. Pero alejo el pensamiento de su mente. Si, lo valían. Ella era su Princesa y era tiempo de que ella se tomara en serio las cosas, maldiciendo a Endy.

"Gracias," le dijo. "Las chicas y yo llegaremos en la mañana."

"¿Chicas?" le pregunto, "Estoy hablando en serio, Serenity. No maldi…" pero la transmisión había sido terminada.

Desde atrás, Kris se aclaró la garganta. Endy se volteó y se encontró con las sonrisas de satisfacción de sus amigos. "Bien Endy, supongo que las Senshi vendrán a Terra."

Endy negó con la cabeza en incredulidad. "¿Cómo lo hizo?" aún estaba sorprendido. "¿Cómo perdí el control de mi juego?"

"Míralo de esta manera, Endy." Jamie le dio una mirada de compasión. "Estas obteniendo lo que quieres sin parecer débil."

"Yeah," murmuro Troy. "¿Pero a costa de qué?"

Endy estaba enfurecido, y sabía a quién culpar. Las puertas del salón de comunicaciones se abrieron y él sonrió maliciosamente. Y allí estaba su víctima. Caroline estaba parada en la puerta con sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras que le daba una mirada. Repentinamente tuvo una imagen de Beryl en su mente y estaba deseoso de llamar a su cristal y terminar con su madre.

"Endymion Alexander Darien Shields—" comenzó a decirle.

"Caroline Joanna Elizabeth Shields-St. Michaels," le dijo él. "Me acabas de arruinar la vida."

Ella se congelo, detenida en una pelea a medio comenzar mientras que se encontraba con el rostro enfurecido de su hijo. Se preguntó que había hecho esta vez para merecerse tan desagradecido comportamiento.


	4. Capitulo 3

Gracias a todos mis lectores fantasmitas! Cuéntenme que tal le esta pareciendo la segunda parte de esta historia, saben? no muerdo jejejejejeje

He tenido un poco mas de tiempo libre y también estoy traduciendo una nueva historia de Alicia Blade! También relacionada a los cuentos de hadas pero muy original! No se si esperarme a terminar esta historia para publicar los capítulos que ya tengo... jajaja decisiones, decisiones...

* * *

Capitulo Tres

* * *

Se les estaban acabando los lugares para esconderse. Los Terrícolas siempre estaban un paso delante de ellas y estaban más cerca con cada segundo.

Haruka se dejó caer sobre la cama a la par de la siempre dormilona Michiru, cerrando sus ojos cansados y esperando por un momento que realmente podría descansar. Ahora estaban simulando ser hermanas, ambas se habían teñido el cabello de un color rubio soleado. Haruka llevaba un año dejándose crecer el cabello y bajo un poco de peso para verse más femenina, además que se vestía así. Michiru se había cortado el cabello justo por debajo de las orejas y se lo había alisado.

Estaban en Londres, ya llevan tres días allí, y cada vez se les hacía más difícil evadir a las oficinas de la ley, locales e internacionales. Sus rostros estaban en primera plana en todos los periódicos y en cada programa de noticias. No podía entender como la policía lograba encontrarlas.

Haruka se había sorprendido de que ella junto con Michiru hubieran llegado tan lejos. Habían logrado escapar de ser capturadas en LAX y en Heathrow. Habían viajado en aerolíneas distintas y Haruka hasta había tomado conexiones, y en cada aeropuerto diferente desde California hasta Nueva York había logrado robarse los tickets de personas, sin que estas se dieran cuenta, antes de comprar su propio boleto con una identificación falsa. Esa era la parte fácil. Ahora estaban cerca del impostor. Estaba refugiándose en alguna parte de las tierras altas de Escocia junto con un ejército de sus más devotos y leales seguidores, para protegerlo. Aún más, todo Scotland Yard, la Milicia Británica, y las unidades de Fuerzas Especiales parecían interponerse en el camino de las Senshi.

Haruka realmente deseaba saber cómo el hombre las estaba rastreando. Creía que ni Endymion ni ninguno de sus seguidores poseían algún tipo de magia. Había llegado a la conclusión que sus casi capturas eran pura suerte, además de tener recursos ilimitados que permitían a los terrícolas estar cerca de ellas. Había dicho en voz alta que el había utilizado magia para persuadir a los terrícolas de que lo hicieran rey, pero solo por enojo. Pluto una vez les había dicho, después de haberlas despertado, que los terrícolas no tenían magia. Terra era el trono de vida entre el universo y no necesitaban del poder de instrumentos como el Cristal de Plata para poder soportar vida.

Pluto también les había explicado que el Cristal de Plata Imperial era la llave para todo el poder del universo. El cristal contenía todo el poder del sistema solar y soportaba cada planeta del sistema. Seguramente era la razón por la que Endymion había matado a su princesa y a las otras. Estaba sediento de tener el poder del cristal y del universo para sí mismo.

Recordaba que la última vez que había visto a otra Senshi que no fuera Pluto. Había sido Venus, la líder de las Inners. Había retado a Endymion en el Delta. Pluto les había dicho que las Inners siempre eran imprudentes y estúpidas, y Venus lo había probado de manera brillante cuando intentaba pelear contra un loco que acababa de destruir el Delta Mugen. Haruka nunca llego a ver lo que había pasado, puesto que otra explosión sacudió el área y para cuando el fuego se había disipado, Endymion y Venus habían desaparecido.

Haruka se puso de lado y se puso en posición fetal mientras que olas de culpa la bañaban. Le había fallado a su Princesa por haberse alejado, le había fallado a su nuevo hogar al dejar que el bastardo llegara al poder, pero no podía fallar en liberar a Terra de su puño sin compasión. Ella mataría a Endymion en honor de la memoria de su Princesa. Se pararía sobre el con su Espada Espacial y dejaría salir todo el poder en un solo golpe para desaparecer al bastardo de Terra.

Pluto había prometido que la Princesa volvería a nacer una vez que hubiera conseguido todos sus poderes y Terra podría convertirse en el nuevo Milenio de Plata, obteniendo finalmente la paz.

"Paz," susurro Haruka, "finalmente tendremos paz."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

El Regente Royal Uraniano y el Gran Alto Consulado estaban demandando que se tomara algún tipo de acción militar contra Terra si algo llegaba a pasarle a la Reina Atalanta y el Embajador de Neptuno dijo que su Reina deseaba lo mismo.

La Reina Serenity había hablado con el Styx temprano en la semana y podía entender el predicamento al que se enfrentaba el gobernante Neptuniano. Neptuno y Urano estaban unidos por matrimonio y recientemente habían adoptado la misma posición hacia la decisión de los terrícolas concerniente a Atalanta y a Xanthe.

Estaba cansada. Serenity se permitió a su recta postura el curvarse un poco y que su fachada indomable se desvaneciera. Su gobierno antes de la Caída nunca había sido tan difícil. Desde luego, había tenido el completo respeto de sus colegas y la confianza de sus amigos. Todos habían llegado al poder casi al mismo tiempo. Habían sido jóvenes, atrevidos y sin temores, y ella se encontraba en el centro de las ideas para una nueva utopía.

Sin embargo, los tiempos habían cambiado y el sistema solar no había sido inmune a tal hecho. Casi todos los gobernantes de la época de Serenity descansaban en sus criptas cada uno en su mundo. Su reino estaba teniendo dificultades para recobrar su lugar al centro de la Alianza de Plaza y ella, su Reina, peleaba para recuperar el respeto que una vez había tenido.

Los planetas la habían perdonado por el haberse dejado engañar por Pluto y su falsa profecía; sin embargo, no estaban tan inclinados en perdonar que Serenity hubiera aceptado voluntariamente seguir ese camino y sumergir al Universo en el caos y la oscuridad. Venus y Júpiter la culpaban por la muerte de sus gobernantes y por el abuso que sus herederos sufrían. El Ato Cónsul Uraniano había declarado tras puerta cerrada que ella no era la adecuada para gobernar. Estaban esperando por un que algún evento sucediera y pudieran usarlo en su contra para probar su caso. Y esa era la razón por la que todos estaban observando la situación de Terra con cercanía.

El escrutinio de sus acciones sería suficiente para volver loco a una persona común. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada. Había tenido que lidiar con críticos mucho más poderosos cuando vivía en Tokio. Ya era suficientemente duro el ser tomara seriamente como una novelista de romance, pero una novelista de fantasía/romance/horror tenia críticos condenándola antes de tan siquiera leer una página. Y aunque parecía extraño, ella preferiría escuchar a diez de sus más rábidos críticos destruir la última de sus novelas en vez de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Miro alrededor de la fantástica habitación blanca. El incalculable arte de todos los planetas. Los muebles de aspecto delicado, los pilares de cristal que proveían de luz y los estantes llenos de libros e incontables documentos, cada uno de los cuales requería su inmediata atención. Serenity añoraba los días cuando era simplemente Ilene Tsukino y sus únicas preocupaciones eran lidiar con las fechas límites de su publicista. Pero no podía ser. Ella era la Reina del Milenio de Plata y hasta que el tiempo viniera, la gobernante del Sistema Solar. No rendiría ninguno de los dos tronos hasta que su muerte la arrancara de su cuerpo.

Aun así…

Sus ojos descansaban en el planeta azul mientras que se elevaba sobre su reino. Silenciosamente, la Reina rezo a su diosa para que protegiera a su pequeña niña. El plan que habían creado las chicas era imprudente y muy peligroso. Pero creía que ellas eran las únicas que podrían conseguir que fuera exitoso.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Artemis estaba parado cerca del portal de tele transportación, bostezando un poco puesto que no había dormido en toda la noche preparándose para la llegada de las cuatro princesas solares.

Endy estaba descansando en una silla cercana, sus pies colocados sobre el panel de control, la cabeza hacia delante y con brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba dormido y sus lentes se le estaban resbalando por la nariz. Erubus estaba recostado a su lado, protegiendo al joven exhausto y Terran estaba también cerca del joven rey, asegurándose que nadie se le acercaba e interrumpiera su sueño.

Endy había estado despierto mucho más tiempo que Artemis, intentando crear algún tipo de arreglo de paz dentro de dos naciones en guerra y en pláticas sobre una guerra religiosa que estaba sucediendo en América del Norte. Además, Endy tenía que lidiar con su madre, quien había decidido que quería que se le construyera un palacio en medio de Paris. La mujer era demandante y loca. Endy una vez le había dicho a Terra que su madre solo se preocupaba por la vida de sociedad. Lo había dejado a él y a su padre cuando conoció al papa de Kris, quien era mucho más rico que Edward Shields y quien tenía un impresionante título, cuando Edward no lo tenía por ser un simple americano, justo como ella. Caroline nunca tuvo ningún uso para Endy y el tampoco, lo que explicaba porque estaba tan desesperado de tener a la Princesa Serenity. Desde que Endy había recobrado su memoria del Milenio de Plata, vivía por el día en que se reuniría con su Princesa. En su unión, Endy había confesado que esperaba encontrar el amor y la seguridad de la que había estado privado por tanto tiempo. Amor y seguridad de una familia, algo que Pluto le había arrancado al enviar el carro, en el que estaba su padre, su madrastra embarazada y el, por el precipicio en un intento para hacer que su versión del Destino se volviera realidad.

Los monitores comenzaron a sonar mientras que una luz parpadeante lleno la habitación. Terra se paró y toco gentilmente a Endy en los hombros. El Rey abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se levantó, estirándose un poco antes de arreglar su atuendo. Terra ayudo a Endy a colocarse su largo abrigo y Endy se quitó el pelo de encima de los ojos. En el último momento se quitó los lentes. Tenía que parar de quedarse dormido con esas cosas puestas.

Artemis le echo un vistazo antes de regresar su atención al transportador.

Hubo un leve resplandor y una vez que la luz se hubo desvanecido, dentro del transportador se encontraba la Princesa Suprema y su corte.

Las jóvenes lucían como si acabara de salir de un anuario de historia. Sus vestimentas se asemejaban a las de los romanos.

Perséfone fue la primera el salir de la plataforma. Era pequeña, casi de la misma altura que Athena Diana y con cabello negro violeta casi del mismo largo que el de Athena, estilizado en una trenza que le caía por la espalda. Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en el grupo, de una manera tan escalofriante que hizo que todos instintivamente retrocedieran un paso por temor. Un aire frio la rodeaba y una sensación arrolladora de muerte parecía seguirla como una sombra.

Artemis se acercó e hizo una reverencia delante de la Senshi de la Muerte y Destrucción. "Su Majestad, es un honor tenerla aquí." Murmuro mientras se enderezaba.

Una breve sonrisa toco los labios de Perséfone mientras que le ofrecía la mano a su antiguo tutor y amigo. "Artemis," dijo en una voz tan delicada que no pertenecía a una diosa de la Muerte. "Por favor, me conoces desde que andaba en pañales, y por lo que recuerdo me cambiaste más de una vez. Nunca me sentiré cómoda con tanta formalidad proveniente de ti."

Sonriendo, Artemis le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia sus labios. "Ahh, Kore, si tan solo fuera un milenio o dos más joven…"

"Aun seriamos demasiado viejo para ella," le dijo Eros mientras que se apresuraba hacia él.

Artemis se volteó rápidamente y atrapo a la chica que volaba hacia sus brazos. "Mi pequeña niña." Grito alegremente mientras que abrazaba a Eros.

Ella le regreso el abrazo entusiasmada. Había sido como un segundo padre para ella en el Milenio de Plata, como Campeón Real de Venus y entrenador de las Senshi Imperiales, Artemis siempre había tenido un lugar muy importante en su vida. "Por Cupido que te he extrañado," le dijo mientras que volvía a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Athena y Serena la siguieron lentamente. Athena saludo a Artemis igual de calurosa, puesto que también había entrenado con él. Serena se contuvo un poco, aunque fue muy cordial, pero aún estaba intimidada por el gran hombre tanto como lo había estado en el Milenio de Plata.

Endy, quien estaba cansado de ser ignorado, se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para interrumpir la reunión. Por supuesto que todos los ojos se volvieron en su dirección y el Rey se acercó para dar su bienvenida.

Cinco minutos después, las chicas fueron escoltadas hacia sus habitaciones. Endy les deseo buen día antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones para el tan necesitado descanso.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Veinte minutos después de su llegada, todas se encontraron en el cuarto de la Princesa para planear su estrategia. Athena deshabilito todos los bugs, Serena juraba que nunca se sentiría segura en Terra después de lo que había pasado en Tokio. Una vez que las cámaras y los micrófonos escondidos fueron quitados, la planeación comenzó.

Serena podía sentir sus auras y la corrupción de sus almas.

"Esto no es nada bueno," les dijo a las otras. "Están cerca, puedo sentir su desesperación. Tienen órdenes de Pluto de atacar a Endymion en cualquier momento. Lo que les ha faltado ha sido una oportunidad."

Una mirada oscura paso por los ojos de Eros, "Pluto se ha pasado de sus límites, y ha retado mi autoridad."

Perséfone se levantó y se encamino hacia la ventana que daba a un hermoso valle verde. "De lo que recuerdo, Ananke nos contaba repetidamente acerca del Milenio de Plata. Por supuesto que su versión nunca era cierta, había convencido a Atalanta y a Xanthe de que nos encontrábamos en nuestros mundos cuando Beryl había atacado. En ese momento, no entendía porque yo podía recordar la verdad y ellas no. Parecía tan desesperada en hacernos creer en lo que ella creía, como si intentara olvidar un error del pasado—"

"Es como si intentara negar su propia participación en la Caída," adivino Athena.

Perséfone asintió. "Ella estaba bajo mi comando en ese tiempo, la llame desde las Puertas del Tiempo para que escoltara a la Reina y a la Princesa al Castillo de Tritón cuando la primera ola pego."

Serena se levantó y camino hacia su cama. "Todas sabemos que Pluto se volvió una traidora e intento lavarnos la cabeza a todos para que tomáramos el control de Terra." Se sentó y puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. "Pero esto es demasiado. Ha planeado en asesinar a Endymion y a mí para seguir este retorcido camino que ha creado."

"Y no le importan los riegos," dijo Eros lentamente. "Si una Senshi se ve envuelta en el asesinato de Endymion, Terra declarara la guerra al Milenio de Plata y no importaría si la Princesa muriera estando aquí."

"Ananke ha consigne voluntariamente al universo al infierno." Perséfone se volteó hacia ellas. "No podemos dejar que esto pase, Eros. Necesitamos encontrar a Atalanta y a Xanthe inmediatamente."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

En el salón de comunicaciones, Troy y Umino estaban escuchando la conversación de las mujeres. Las sospechas de Endy eran correctas, habían llegado para rescatar a sus hermanas Senshi. Tenían menos de tres horas de estar en el planeta y ya había decidido su siguiente acción. Lo que era algo bueno puesto que Endy realmente quería a las dos confundidas Senshi lejos de Terra y posiblemente hacer algo acerca de la guerrera de Pluto.

Ahora esperarían para que ellas trajeran a las dos Outer y su plan era esperar para que la Guardiana de Pluto llegara y luego la trampa se cerraría.

Cuando Endy se levantó a la semana siguiente encontró un pequeño paquete de reportes y las transcripciones que esperaban su atención. Terra le había informado que Serena y su corte habían salido de compras después de encontrarse con su madre, lo que era algo que no hubiera querido escuchar. Podía lidiar con la Reina Serenity y justificar sus acciones, pero su madre era una snob arrogante y ciegamente estúpida que podía comenzar un incidente intergaláctico por abrir su maldita boca.

Reportes provenientes de Mike establecían que Urano y Neptuno aún se encontraban en la isla británica. Se encontraban en Londres y no parecían moverse. Serena y sus Senshi estaban en Edimburgo o por lo menos habían estado dos horas antes.

Sintió sus energías saltar desde Escocia a Paris mientras que se encaminaba hacia la sala de control.

Encontró a Troy tumbado en su asiento favorito, observando todos los monitores mientras que los reportes aparecían.

Troy acababa de confirmar la presencia de las Princesas en la Ciudad de las Luces, antes de que saltaran hacia el otro lado del mundo a Los Ángeles. Antes de que una confirmación pudiera hacerse, se habían movido de nuevo, Endymion pudo sentirlas en Tokio, luego en Bangkok, Pekín, Nueva York, Anchorage y Nueva Esperanza, antes de que los campos de energía se unieran y el ya no pudiera sentirlas.

"¡Maldición!" grito, asustando a todos en la habitación.

Troy miraba a su Señor y se preocupó al ver la agobiada mirada en los ojos de Endy. "¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto, preocupándose más cuando Endy se dejó caer en una silla, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"Se están moviendo por todos lados, distorsionando los campos—" Endy gruño de dolor.

Troy estaba alarmado, "Deja que salga de tu mente antes de que te pierdas—"

Endy asintió, "No puedo enfocarme—tengo—que—" Y como si nada, Endy salió de su trance para salvar su mente.

Las Sailor Senshi estaban moviéndose tan rápido como podían, activando todas las alarmas del planeta y causando suficiente daño para mantener a la Orden ocupada mientras que salían de Terra. Athena había logrado encontrar su ubicación cuando llegaron al Sur de Londres con un estruendo.

Serena sonrió con satisfacción, "Eso mantendrá ocupado a Endy por un tiempo."

Eros y Athenas escaneabas el edificio de apartamentos en mal estado, buscando a las huellas de las Senshi de Neptuno y Urano.

Perséfone se volteó rápidamente hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia un callejón, puesto que sentía la energía de los terrícolas. No eran ordinarios, podría sentir el poder del Cristal Dorado y maldijo.

"Eros, tenemos compañía," dijo lentamente.

Su líder afirmo con la cabeza y luego el infierno se desato.

"_¡Tierra tiembla!_" dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.

Las Senshi sintieron el aire, pero el ataque no estaba siendo dirigido hacia ellas, sino que a la entrada del callejón. Saliendo en completa vestimenta de batalla, los soldados terrícolas eran dirigidos por Mike y todos los soltados apuntaban hacia la puerta.

Eros maldijo. "Maldición, ¿Qué han hecho?"


	5. Capitulo 4

Yei! otra actualizacion jejejejejeje... creo que me senti inspirada para continuar con la traduccion porque me dieron trabajo en una biblioteca! Al igual que la mayoria de los adictos a fanfics tambien soy adicta a los libros! Y trabajar en una biblioteca sera genial!... Espero que les guste este capitulo, es algo corto... y les cuento que ya solo quedan 6 mas! yei! jejejejejeje... recuerden, los reviews seran bien agradecidos :)

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro

* * *

Las Senshi volaban en el aire sobre la batalla, viendo a ambos grupos. Los terrícolas tenían rodeados a las Outers dejando sin salida a las dos guerreras. Serena se colocó al lado de Athena Diana, con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

"No hay espacio para que ellas escapen." Le dijo la Princesa mercuriana a su comandante.

Eros podía verlo.

"Tenemos que entrar." Dijo Perséfone seriamente. "Urano y Neptuno firmaran sus propios contratos de muerte si atacan a los soldados de Endymion."

"Están en una gran desventaja y se niegan a aceptarlo." Susurro Serena. "Son muy valientes."

"No, no lo son, Princesa." gruño Eros. "Creen que son invencibles. Las mentiras de Pluto continúan engañándolas; lo que causa que Urano y Neptuno crean que son las supremas guerreras del sistema solar. En cualquier momento, la verdad les caerá como balde de agua fría. Los terrícolas las van a masacrar."

Nephrite tenía sus órdenes. Quizá no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero se dio cuenta que si la situación fuera al revés, no habría ninguna duda de parte de las otras dos guerreras. Las Outer Senshi querían Terra y estaban dispuestas a negarle a la gente de este planeta su derecho de escoger a sus líderes y su hogar con tal de cumplir sus propósitos. No dejaría que se aventuraran más puesto que el plantea y la vida de su Rey estaban en riesgo. Endy les había dado tres opciones a las rebeldes; si se resistían, morirían. Si mostraban algún tipo de agresión hacia la gente de este planeta que no era en defensa propia, morirían. Si se rendían, entonces serian llevadas como prisioneras y serian juzgadas. Las Outer inconscientemente escogieron la agresión en el juego; por lo consiguiente tenían que morir.

Mientras que el humo y el polvo se aclaraban, Urano y Neptuno se quedaron paradas, sintiéndose confiadas de que todos los terrícolas estarían muertos y que su victoria les había sido arrebatada. Urano tenía una mirada de completa seguridad, esperando ver su trabajo, pero lo único que se encontró fue una pesadilla. Su ataque había reducido una pared a escombros, pero los soldados terrícolas aún estaban en pie.

Neptuno levanto la mirada y un grito silencioso escapo de sus labios. Urano solo podía observarlo todo con ojos de incredulidad. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Ella no podía creerlo. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

Neptuno se pegó a la pared, moviendo la cabeza de manera ausente mientras que la verdad finalmente le calaba. "¿Ruka?" el terror hacia que su voz temblara. Neptuno tenía miedo. Estaban siendo superadas en número y eran indeseadas por los terrícolas, y lo más seguro era que morirían en este miserable planeta. Ausente, se acercó a su amante, pero Urano se la sacudió de encima.

Le estaba tomando a Urano un poco más de tiempo para captar la situación. "¡No!" les grito. "¡No se suponía que tenían que estar aquí! Todos deberían estar muertos. Todos deberían de estar _muertos_…" Aun con la muerte viéndola directamente, la guerrera uraniana se negaba a declarase por vencida.

Nephrite hizo una señal silenciosa y miles de clics resonaron en el aire mientras que los soldados quitaban los seguros de sus armas.

"¡Somos las más fuertes en el Sistema Solar!" continuo gritando Urano. "Nadie se nos puede comparar." Miro a Nephrite fijamente, sus ojos demostraban desesperación; su rabia al darse cuenta de su inferioridad la volvía imprudente. "No moriré hasta que vengue a mi Princesa." Juro que nunca más le volvería a fallar a su Princesa. Soltó un grito mientras que atacaba a Nephrite, su Espada Espacial lista mientras que dejaba escapar su grito.

Nephrite pasivamente dio la orden y el sonido de los tiros se escucharon en el aire. Nephrite maldijo y levantó la vista hacia el aire y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

Eros tiro a Haruka sin cuidado sobre el techo que no estaba ocupado por los terrícolas antes de flotar hacia abajo para pararse sobre la Senshi de Urano.

Haruka levanto la vista y se encontró una mujer que parecía que estaba hecha de varios tonos de dorado y que estaba parada sobre ella. La mujer estaba vestida con un Senshi fuku, o lo que podía ser uno con excepción de las pequeñas burbujas en vez de mangas y la falda de dos capas de color blanco y amarillo. Sobre su frente, tenía una tiara con forma de estrella y su broche también era una estrella contra su pecho. Y en ambas manos tenía una espada. El florete de Haruka en una y una de cristal en la otra.

Eros le tiro a Haruka su Espada Espacial. "Levántate, Urano." Le ordeno. "Hemos venido para llevarte a casa."

Haruka solo podía miraba boquiabierta. Nada tenía sentido ya. "¿Quién eres?" graznó.

Eros sonrió gentilmente a su hermana de guerra. "Soy Eros, Reina de Venus y Líder de las Senshi Imperiales y tu comandante, Atalanta de Urano."

Michiru se encontró en una situación similar. Pero ella estaba luchando. Perséfone había volado y levantado su escudo para protegerlas. Cuando el último tiro fue disparado, Perséfone quito el escudo y se volteó hacia Michiru, solo para que esta le diera un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su espejo.

Perséfone estupefacta se hizo hacia atrás, pero pudo evitar el siguiente ataque de Michiru. Perséfone abrió sus alas negras y voló hacia arriba. Michiru no dejaría que se escapara, así que juntando toda su energía, salto detrás de ella. La agarro de una pierna y comenzó a escalar sobre el cuerpo de Saturno. Perséfone intento patear a la Senshi del Agua, pero Michiru ya la tenía agarrada del cabello, jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

Perséfone ya había tenido suficiente. Tomo a Michiru del rostro y lo comenzó a utilizar como una bolsa de boxeo. Michiru ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose del cabello de Perséfone y cayó hacia atrás. Esta última dejo que callera sobre el piso con un estruendo.

"¡Michi!" grito Haruka en agonía. Su rabia había regresado y se dio la vuelta hacia Eros, solo para encontrase con la espada de cristal contra su cuello.

Los ojos de Eros eran fríos mientras que observaba a la Senshi del Viento. "Xanthe está bien." Le dijo, "Su programación la forzó a atacar a Perséfone en cuanto la vio."

Las palabras impactaron a Haruka. ¿Programación? ¿Perséfone? ¿Eros? Ella no sabía de lo que la mujer de dorado estaba hablando, pero si sabía dos cosas. Saturno estaba atacando a Neptuno y esta extraña Senshi estaba aliada con su enemigo.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto de nuevo, esta vez su voz era firme y mortal.

"Tu comandante," le respondió Eros monótonamente. "Y te advierto. Atacarme no solo te avergonzara, sino que también te lastimara."

Haruka decidió arriesgarse. Tenía que alcanzar a Michiru antes de que la traidora, Saturno, pudiera matarla. Con el filo de su espada le dio un golpe a la de Eros. "No lo suficientemente bueno." Se burló la venusiana. Se balanceó hacia el cuerpo de Eros, pero la otra mujer fácilmente evadió su ataque y en cuestión de minutos tenia a Haruka en la defensiva.

"Ni siquiera tienes técnica," le critico Eros. "Tu agarre es demasiado apretado—relájalo y tendrás mucha más flexibilidad con tu arma."

"¡Cállate!" le grito Haruka. "¿Quién diablos se supone que eres?"

Eros la desarmo por segunda vez, tirando la espada al aire y agarrándola con su mano libre, para después apuntar con ambas hacia la garganta de Haruka. "Yo era tu superior en el Milenio de Plata." Dijo mientras que presionaba la punta de la espada de cristal sobre el cuello de la otra hasta que comenzó a sangrar. "Era tu líder y aun lo sigo siendo en esta vida." Embustió la punta de la Espada Espacial en el techo y le dio una cachetada a Urano, la otra chica cayó al suelo mientras que posaba una mano sobre su rostro. "Intenta ver lo que has hecho, Atalanta." Le grito. "Has sido traicionada. Pluto nos ha traicionado a todos y a nuestra Reina."

¿Reina? Haruka negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué Reina…?" ella no había notado en como su voz se había desvanecido, pero si Eros.

"Terra no es nuestra. Nunca lo fue. Más allá de este simple planeta están nuestros hogares. Y allí." Eros le dijo, sus ojos suavizándose mientras que apuntaba a la hermosa luna color perla que se elevaba sobre el cielo de la tarde. "Allí es donde hemos deseado y lo que juramos proteger."

Haruka miraba a la luna. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. "¿El Milenio de Plata?" susurro. "¿Pero cómo?"

"El Milenio de Plata ha renacido gracias al poder de nuestra gran Reina Serenity. Ella y la Princesa nos lo han regresado." Le dijo Eros suavemente. "Ahora es tiempo que tú y Xanthe se nos unan. Hemos venido para llevarlas a casa, Reina de Urano."

Nephrite dejo a sus tropas y se unió a Serena y a Athena Diana en el centro de su pequeña zona de guerra. Parecía que era seguro acercárseles. Troy había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la Princesa había forzado a Endymion en un profundo trance. Había dicho algo acerca de que ellas estuvieron saltando alrededor del planeta y perturbando el orden natural de las cosas lo que forzó a Endy a adentrarse en su subconsciente y arreglar las cosas.

Nephrite no quería estar alrededor de ellas cuando él saliera del trance, y con alegría sacrificaría a la Princesa de la Luna por la ira de Endy. Pero se aseguró de que sus pensamientos estuvieran claros mientras que se acercaba a la Princesa. No había necesidad de darle pistas sobre el inminente peligro que se acercaba.

"Su Alteza," dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Serena le sonrió calurosamente. "Hola, Mike. Nike te envía su amor," le dijo.

Neph sonrió agradecido, y luego echo un vistazo hacia donde Perséfone estaba atendiendo a Neptuno. "Tenemos la tecnología en la mansión para liberarlas." Paso su mano a través de sus rizos color caoba.

"No funcionara," le dijo Athena en un tono clínico. "Sus almas han sido envenenadas. Tenemos que llevarla a Marte para poder liberarlas."

Artemis les había informado, pero aun así causo que la sangre de Mike se heló. Pluto realmente era una bestia; hacerle algo tan horrible a sus propias camaradas era realmente despiadado. Rezó por arrestar pronto a la depravada guerrera, puesto que tal criatura únicamente merecía ser puesta en miseria.

Ahora con el trabajo hecho, Mike tenía que poner el resto del plan de Endymion en acción. Las Senshi tenían a sus dos rebeldes e intentaban huir. Endy no quería que las guerreras supieran que habían sido usadas y engañadas, así que Mike tuvo que actuar un poco para prevenir que se fueran.

"Me temo que no puedo dejarlas ir." Le dijo a Serena. "Tengo ordenes de arrestar a las Senshi de Urano y Neptuno al igual que a cualquiera que interfiera en su captura."

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero luego su mirada se volvió de hielo por el enojo. "Mis Senshi requieren ayuda. ¡No las dejare en este planeta para que sufran solo porque Endy se siente en peligro!" grito. "Aun mas, ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar arrestarme? ¿Has perdido tu sentido común? Soy la Heredera del Sistema Solar y la prometida de tu estúpido rey. No creo que ni mi madre ni Endymion te miraran con gentileza por la arrogancia y la crueldad que has demostrado hacia mi persona, atreviéndote a detenerme."

Neph suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué él? Se enfrentó a Serena, quien estaba parada delante de el con las manos sobre las caderas, echándole en cara su peso real con la finura de un martillo de demolición. Athena también lo miraba por encima de la cabeza de su Princesa y él deseo haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora para terminar su acto, tenía que darles la "oportunidad" de escapar.

"Mira, realmente no quiero hacer esto más de lo que quiero estar aquí, pero seamos razonables ¿no lo crees?" extendió la bandera blanca de paz solo para que se la tiraran al rostro.

La Princesa Serenity apenas comenzaba su rabieta favorita acerca de Endymion y sus muchas debilidades, cuando se detuvo al sentir la presencia de otra Senshi. Serena se volteó lentamente, Neph y Athena también lo hicieron para ver que había captado su atención. Detrás de ellos, Perséfone había llamado a su Hoz del Silencio y estaba preparada para pelar hasta la muerte.

Eros también lo había sentido, un escalofrió que la oprimía y que también parecía haber hecho que el tiempo corriera más lentamente. Haruka se levantó temblorosa cuando sintió a su camarada, el alivio era evidente en sus pálidos rasgos mientras que observaba a la persona que salía de las sombras.

Athena saco su arco y coloco dos flechas mientras que apuntaba a la mujer que vestía un Senshi fuku sin mangas y con una falda negra.

Largos cabellos negros con toques verdes parecían flotar por la suave briza y sus profundos ojos rojos reposaban sobre la pequeña y delicada Princesa de la Luna vestida de plata y con su vara lunar en las manos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos.

"Pluto." Grito Serena.

Sailor Pluto hizo una reverencia hacia su antigua Princesa. "Soy yo, su Alteza."


End file.
